


We Are Meant to Be.

by skatic29



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatic29/pseuds/skatic29
Summary: In their three year relationships, Isak and Even got a surprise knocking up their apartment door. Even is so ready, while Isak is still haunted by his doubtful feeling about it. Could they make it through? Are they really meant to be?
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Hi Magnolia! | We Are Clueless.

“Hey! A baby!” Even opened the door and found the basket bed with the baby in it.

“You just sound like you got a toy in a happy meal. You can’t just— _whoa_”

Isak saw his boyfriend hold the baby in his arm and swing it back and forth. She seemed happy with it. His eyebrows furrowed and he checked the baby basket under their feet.

“What does it says?” Even leaned at Isak when he saw him holding what it seems like a letter.

_" D__ear you guys_.

_I don’t know who you guys are but since I saw about a month ago, you two seems like a nice and cute couple. I’m sorry but I didn't plan any of this. I already have four, and I just can't take another. Bad calculation of contraception, I might say. Anyway, I hope you won't take her to a social worker or some kind of foster house. I don’t believe everyone in there. I’m sorry this must be creeping you out. But inside this basket I give you all of her things such as clothes, diapers, milks and other stuffs. You can name her anything you want, she’s only three months old. I’m not a bad mom, right? Please tell me I’m not a bad mom by accepting this sweet girl. _

_PS.: Thank you very much._ _”_

“Okay this is weird. We have to take her to a foster house.” said Isak while folding the letter and checked the baby basket and well, the basket is _really_ full with baby stuffs.

“We should name her something. What do you have in mind, Isak?”

“I don’t want to. It’s not ours. We should call her Jane Doe for awhile until we called a police or foster house.”

“Jane Doe?? How could you?!” Even whispering in a high tone and walked into their apartment carefully hold the baby. Isak takes the baby basket and stared at outside the apartment. Maybe he still can find the woman who abandoned her kid. Maybe she won't get too far and he still can catch her. _I mean, who dare leave this baby in front of our apartment door?_

Even put the baby to their bed. Because they don’t have a crib just yet, obviously. He still in awestruck seeing someone this little, in front of his eyes. Her hands look like trying to reach something in the air. Even give her his long forefinger and she gripped his finger tightly and it startled Even.

“Whoa little baby, you’re strong!” she chuckled. “You know, I can’t keep calling you little baby, right? I’m going to call you—”

“Jane!” Isak suddenly comes in and put the basket bag beside the bed. Even look at him incredulously.

“You are impossible. We can’t call her Jane Doe.”

“You missed the point here, Even. See, as I told you before, we can’t keep her here. Who is going to take care of her when we both go to work? For example.”

Even is thinking hard.

“I can give you another example. Like, who is going to take her to the hospital for her vaccine? She’s only three months old, she will have to take some vaccines. Can you do that?”

Even is scowling.

“And the most important thing, can you calm her down when she’s crying all night?"

Even closes his eyes.

"You know I still can go on, like, we don't childproofing this whole apartment yet?"

Even finally open his mouth.

"Alright, alright. I get your point."

Isak nods.

The little baby is starting to cry. She demands attention from them both who still standing beside the bed. 

"I'm going to call Linn." Isak fishing his phone out from his jeans pocket.

"Why so? I can make her quiet. Look. _Shush shush_.. little baby." Even lift her up carefully and rock her just like when he found her outside the door. But this time, it looks like he failed. She's still crying and getting louder.

"Hey, it's okay little baby. _Shush.._ Here, take a look at the window." Even open the windows and pointing outside. "Look at those Magnolia flowers. Beautiful. You like that? I'm going to call you Magnolia from now on. Okay Lia? Hmm?" 

Still failed. 

"Okay I'm texting her right now."

**Linn H.**

_Linn_   
_ Can you come over?_   
_ 14.15_

_What's wrong?_   
_ 14.17_

_We just got a free baby._   
_ 14.18_

_You just what??_   
_ 14.19_

_She's crying and Even can't hushed her down._   
_ Please?_   
_ 14.20_

_I'm on my way_   
_ 14.21_

Lucky for them, kollektivet is not really far from their apartment. Linn takes her bicycle bringing the baby and kid stuff from her work station. She takes "the bag" everywhere considering all of her friends now becoming a newly parents. Actually, she didn't really like the kids. But her job made her so. 

\---

"Okay let me see." Even handling the baby as soon as she walks into the room. She put her hand on her head, checking for the body temperature, seeing all sign of bruised or allergic skin. Not long after that, she opens the baby's clothes and changed her diaper. 

"Okay, the baby is healthy. No sign of bruised or whatsoever. Where did you find her again?" she's now lifting her up.

"Uh, Even found her outside."

"Just like that?" Linn stares at him unbelievably. 

"Just like that." Even make sure Linn heard it right.

"Yeah and there's a note from her mom." Isak handling the letter to Linn. Even takes the baby and let her read the letter. 

"You guys are just lucky then. Not many gay couple approved easily for an adoption." 

"Yeah that is the problem, I guess. We're not really talking about that phase. Yeah sure, it has been three year relationship and we're going stronger but.."

Isak and Linn turned their head to Even who's playing with the girl's feet.

"Why are you so tiny? I'm going to eat your feet. May I? Was that a smile? Okay I'm gonna eat this first. _Bite bite bite!"_ Even chuckled together with the baby. That view is wonderful, Isak can't help it. Even in his knees grabbing those tiny little feet pretending to eat her alive.

"I can't do that baby talking" said Linn while grabbing her bag to her shoulder.

"What baby talking?" 

"That thing your boyfriend did just now ... I just can't."

Isak smiled. 

"Thank you so much, Linn. But what if she's get all cranky and crying all night?"

"I think Even can handle her. Look at him go..". Linn pointing out to Even who now seems like smelling and tickling her body with his nose.

"..besides, I'm only one call away"

\---

"You just have to work it out with him. I'm sure you guys find the solution for this sudden baby thing" Linn patted Isak shoulder and pedaling her bicycle home. The thin line of a smile appeared from Isak lips and after some of 'take cares' and 'goodbyes', he closes the door.

"How is she?" 

"She's sleeping."

They're now at the kitchen. Even open the fridge to take his bottle of lemon infused water. "I guarded her with some of our pillows. Wait, she still can't roll over just yet, right?"

Isak shrugged and lifted himself to sit on the counter table. 

"What do I know?"

Isak waiting Even to drink half of his drink.

"Magnolia is so fucking cute!" he put his bottle back to the fridge. 

"So we decided to name her Magnolia?" 

"Yeah!"

"Okay Even, why do we have to keep her? Right answer only."

Even take a long breath and taking one step closer to Isak's open legged.

"I always want one, baby. With you, with me. We will make a good team! I can't think of any reason. I mean, why not?". He strokes his boyfriend's golden curls that made him in love with him in the first place. 

"What about works?"

"We can put her in with Linn. She works at the childcare centre, right? Like daycare or something? We can split the bill from our payment. How's that sound?"

Isak is drowning in his indecisiveness. His eyes still thinking about other things. He considers everything. It's not like they're having a puppy, she is a living thing! Well, puppy also a living too, of course. But she is human. In tiny form. And Isak doesn't know anything about baby, at all.

"Don't think too much, Isak. Just say yes."

Isak winces his eyes, like he did a few years ago. And Even can't help but kisses those doubtful thought away.

"Come on say yes. Yes. Yes. Yes..." 

Even showered him with a thousand kisses in his eyes, his cheeks, his nose, his neck, until Isak giving up and finally say 'Yes'.

"Okay, okay enough. Kiss me properly, you idiot."

And then they kissed. 

\---

**Day 2.**

"You don't know how to bathe a baby?" Even asked him while undress Magnolia.

"Do I look like I know? I just met a baby once, her." 

"_Pfft_."

"Well, so you know how to do it, then?"

"Honestly, I don't know how, either." 

"Unbelievable." Isak is smirking while he helped Even prepare her to bathroom.

"Should we take her to the bath with lukewarm water in it?" 

"Sounds good." Even agreed.

Isak then pours hot and cold water. He set the temperature by his hand until it reaches the lukewarm level. 

"Okay so, from what I read, we can't sit her down until she's six or seven months old." Even bring Magnolia to the bath.

"So like, what, we're going to hold her, laying down or something?"

"Yeah. Here."

"You know I still can't hold her properly. I might drop her!"

"Okay, I'm holding her, you're cleaning her."

"I can do that."

"Right. So now let's get you a nice bath, Lia."

"By what? Splashing her until she gets wet? And how do you do that, are you going to squat outside or inside the bath?"

"Yeah. No, wait... Wait, this isn't right."

\---

And then they finally go to Linn's with Magnolia covered with baby powder in order to make her less sticky. But a baby is a baby. Even though she's not taking a bath yet, she still smells like heaven. 

After they took off the tram, they go to the brightest building on the west. Linn has sent them the location. When they arrived, all they can see is a few kids gathering in one circle with one adult in the center. Most of them are in their onesies, probably aged between six months - one year old.

"Hi there!" A familiar sound greeting them at the front table.

"Hey you. Magnolia, isn't it?" Linn shakes her tiny finger. 

"How do guys sleep at night?" 

"Thanks, we slept very well. She was sleeping all night." 

"But we are clueless, Linn. We don't know how to bathe a baby." add Even while handling Magnolia to her.

"So that's why she covered with baby powder like this?"

They both grinning.

"Okay, I'll tell you the basic. Follow me."

They go to the other room. The room is more like, class?

"Here we go. Usually we have a class at 1 PM but you guys came earlier. Otherwise you have to attend with a lot of pregnant moms with her husband learning together, how to bathe a baby."

Even and Isak staring at each other.

"You two are ridiculous. How come you guys agreed to this whole thing without knowing the basic haha." 

Even and Isak smiled and shrugged in sync.

Linn teaches them both how to bathe a baby, how to change the diaper, how to burp the baby once she's done bottle feeding. Linn also told them about what they have to do if the baby get caught the fever. Or when the baby fell off the bed, (which they hope that it will never happen). The key is: don't panic.

She also gives them a paper, more like a schedule of what time Magnolia should be vaccinated. What they have to prepare when the baby reach age six months, when she has to eats mushy food. Eight months switch to crumbly food. And by the time she reaches eleven months, switch to solid food. They both are watching uninterruptedly. And then comes the time when Isak has to learn how to hold his baby.

"_Whoa_ no. No. I don't want to. I can't."

"At some point, you have to, Isak." Linn insisted.

"Even, you will always be there, right? He handles all the holdings." 

"What if I'm in the bathroom, or going to work? You're going to wait for me till I get home?"

"_Ugh,_ fine."

Linn gives Magnolia to Isak carefully. At first, he doesn't know how to put his hand around her. And after some hand arranging here and there, Isak can hold her steady.

"You're doing amazing, sweety." said Even while taking a photo of him.

"Really, Even? Meme come alive, huh?"

"Right." Even laughed and kissed his cheek happily.

\---

Magnolia is sleeping when they come home. Isak puts her down slowly and tuck her tight in her thin sheet. 

"Not bad for today, hmm?" Even whispered behind his ear. It gives him goosebumps to all of his body. 

"Mhm. You should give me a prize, though." he teased his boyfriend with kisses.

"What for?"

"For holding her without dropped her and I didn't freak out the whole day thinking I'm not good enough to be her dad." 

"Aw don't be. You'll be a good dad! No stress. Now daddy, what kind of prize do you want to, hmm?"

Isak whispered something naughty. 

"Ooh we can't do that in front of her. Let's go over there."

They're both heading to the kitchen, with non stop kisses. Before they walk more further, shrieking heard from the bed. Magnolia wakes up and crying.

"Look. Our first cockblocked!"

"Hey!"

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ini fanfic pertama gue dalam bahasa Inggris.  
Terima kasih untuk kolega ((kolega)) gue, Dina yg udah encourage gue untuk bikin ini haha!  
I hope you can read it very well since English isn't my first language. Thanks!


	2. And We All Fall Down. | Isak's Hesitancy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be at ease. Until it doesn't.

There is this time when everything seems to be at ease. Everything works like, it is meant to be. Isak never misses a thing, while Even otherwise. 

"Even, come here quick! Even!!"

"What, what, what? Did she fall off the bed?"

"Nah, you missed it. She just rolled over!"

"Really?? Too bad I didn't see that"

"Next time I'll make sure you see it."

At her next attempt, he misses it again.

"Okay Magnolia, hold on, let your papa see it, okay good girl?"

Isak gets up and stepping back slowly to call Even.

"Even, honey, would you please come here like, now?" his eyes never leave his daughter. 

"Even!!"

"What?!" Even come half running.

"Aw, you missed it again. Sorry baby."

They both come approaching her daughter. 

"She hates me."

"Nah, don't be like that. She just likes me better. I'm the cutest dad."

"Damn you, I'm cute too." Even crossed his arms facing Isak. "Right Lia? Tell me your papa cute." he's facing her daughter again.

"No, you are not cute. See Lia, your papa is hot. And I love him very much."

They both_ awed_ to each other. Magnolia sees them both with nausea feeling like she wants to puke.

"Hey, did you forget to burp her?" he lifted her daughter and burp her.

"I thought we don't need to, since she's five months old now?"

"She still needs to be burped until she can sit still on her own, Daddy."

"Yes sir Papa!"

They both laughed. Isak want to feels this forever. But Even reaches his backpack and his black hat.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yup, don't wanna late for work. Bye honey." Even kisses her head.

And kisses his lips too.

"Take care."

They talked it through when it comes to work. Good thing Even's job at kaffebrenneriet have flexible hours so he can switch shifts with his friend when Isak have a full day at Museum Art and Science, the place where he and Jonas worked on.

\---

Months have passed by, Magnolia grows up become this cute little toddler. Isak wants to take Magnolia to pay a visit at Linn's. It's been a long time since they met last time to teach these two clueless parents on how to bathe a baby. 

"Do you keep her as a secret, or something?" Linn starts asking question.

"What? No!... What?" slightest of panic shown from his facial expression. 

"No, I mean, it's just seems like you don't tell your friends about her.." Linn pointing out to Magnolia and feeding her baby carrots. "..you know Eva and Jonas also have a one year old too? Just like Magnolia."

"I don't know when exactly did she was born but yeah, kinda like almost a year." Isak hums. "Yeah I know that. It's just overwhelming with her and stuffs. Sure having a kid is nice, but I almost forgot what it feels like having a party with friends. You know?" Isak trying to stir the conversation into something else.

"_Meh_, you know I'd rather stay at home. I've had enough babies to be taken care of the whole day." 

"How's Eskild?" Isak feels like he wants to change the subject of this conversation.

"He's good. Don't tell me you don't give him the news either." Linn now stare at Isak sharply.

"What makes you think I told him? I didn't tell Jonas, why would I tell Eskild?"

"I don't know." Linn shrugged. "You're weird."

"Weird how?" 

"You know, every parent always praised their children. Like, 'Oh my son can do this, my daughter can do that' kinda thing. But I assume, you're not that kind of parents, huh?"

"I'm not a big fan of kids."

"Me too."

"But Even is."

"Yup, I can see that."

Magnolia now is playing with her blocks. At some point, when the blocks getting higher, she smashed it down and laughed. She stacked it again and match the color of it. Then smashed it down again.

"Besides, she's not mine."

"What are you talking about?" Linn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uh.. I don't know how to tell you, but don't tell Even about this, okay?"

"Okay what?

"Like, really, he can't possibly know, at all."

"Just spill it!"

Isak take a long deep breathe and release slowly. He starts thinking to take back what he said. _Abort mission, abort mission!_

"Isak??"

"Okay. When Even went to work, I found this letter at our mailbox."

"What does it says?" Linn leaned to him.

_"Hey you gays! (Haha! I said gays instead of guys)  
_ _Listen, I changed my mind. Can I have my daughter back?"_

"What the fuck?!" Linn look at the letter with disbelief.

"See? This is why I don't want to talk about Magnolia to everyone." 

"When did you receive this?"

"A month after we found her."

"What??" Okay, even Isak think Linn is screaming now. "How could you not tell Even about this?"

"Didn't you see the way Even is with her? He's so happy, he keeps telling everyone. I'm the only one left with hesitation. Oh, I'm so fucked up!" Isak now covers his head with both of his hands.

A long silent and Linn still hold the letter. Trying to understand every words of it. But it's hard. She left her kid like that? And then she changed her mind like that?

"She seems crazy."

"I know there's something fishy about the first letter." Isak now holding Magnolia till she's asleep. "And here's the third letter."

"There's another??"

"_Shushh!_ Yes, after she sent the second and we obviously ignored her, she wrote another."

"Give me the third." Linn asks impatiently.

_"Okay you guys clearly not taking my demands nicely. That's okay. I get it. But I'm going to come to your apartment by September 20th. Make sure she's all pretty. She must be a year old that day, right? It's her birthday after all. Haha!"_

"Okay, she's definitely crazy."

"I know."

"What date is today?"

Isak looking at his watch. "September 13th." 

"You're kidding."

"I'm afraid not."

"Fuck."

"Do you think I have to tell Even about this? I just don't want to upset him and triggered him into one episode."

"I don't know." Linn shrugged. "But I wonder how could you keep this secret from him for like, eight months?"

"Honestly, it's infuriating and frustrating, you have no idea.." Isak shakes his head. "..but I had to!"

"Poor him. We'll find a way. There's still time until next week." Linn tries to comfort him.

"Hope so."

\---

Later that night, they're gathered in the kitchen for dinner. Magnolia is busily playing with her favorite doll, Nibble. It's stuffed animal shaped cat that she loves very much she'd take it everywhere. You know when a girl has their favorite and she won't let go. Even it's dirty, smelly and awful. 

"Let me wash it, Lia."

"No Daddy, no." 

"Nibble's ugly. We have to bathe it."

"No. You ugly."

Isak rolled his eyes.

"Let her be. She's happy with it, aren't she?" Even intervenes.

Isak still stares at her. He doesn't have the power to arguing more. His mind is still everywhere. Thought of every single day goes by and getting closer to September 20th is haunting him. And his boyfriend kind of notices it. 

"You seem tense. What's wrong?" Even leave his stove and massages Isak's shoulder. 

"No. I'm just tired. Hectic day at the museum. Can I go to sleep?"

"You haven't eaten dinner yet. Aren't you hungry?"

"Nah." Isak dragged himself to their bedroom. Even watched him walk in silence.

"Well, looks like the dinners only for us, Lia."

"And Nibble!" Lia cheers and raised her doll in the air.

\---

**Eskild.**

_Eskild?  
_ _20.05_

_Hi!  
_ _20.10_

_Can we meet tomorrow?  
_ _I need to ask you a favor about something.  
_ _20.12_

_Sure! What's wrong baby gay?  
_ _20.13_

_I'll explain tomorrow.  
_ _And,  
_ _By the way,  
_ _Baby gay isn't relevant anymore.  
_ _I'm 21 now.  
_ _20.13_

_You're still gay and a baby to me.  
_ _<3  
_ _20.14_

_ :))  
_ _20.14_

After lots and lot of thinking, talk to Eskild will made all of these things make sense. His name appears in Isak's mind when he retraces everything. He doesn't know how, but somehow he will have to talk to another person, besides Linn, before his head explodes.

Isak tries to close his eyes when Even opened the door slowly because he doesn't want to wake him up. 

"I thought you're asleep."

"Uh.. no, apparently. I can't."

Even climbed the bed to hug him. He arranges his body so he's now facing him. Isak looked at him tired. His eyes droopy, but his face still tense. Even kisses his favorite mouth and his pale cheeks.

"There, there." Even traces his eyebrows with his thumb in order to make his worrisome disappear. "You must be so tired. Look at those wrinkles around your forehead."

Isak gives him a weak smile. Knowing that Even doesn't know anything is killing him. After all this time, Isak can be pretending that everything is right on the track, convincingly. But when he looks at the morning sun again, all of his strength suddenly feels like nowhere to be found.

"When was the last time you went to a party, baby?" Even starts the conversation while his hand still massaging his scalp.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't remember. A year ago, maybe?"

"Ah. And why is that?"

"I don't know. I'd prefer to see Lia playing with her doll, I guess."

"Hmm."

Even release him and put his hand under the pillow.

"Because Jonas was looking for you, you know?"

"Why he wanted to see me? We're together in the same workplace." Isak shakes his head a little.

"Because you don't tell him that you have a daughter, maybe, I don't know."

Okay, Isak didn't see that coming. After Linn asked him the same thing, now Even. _This is great._

Isak still quiet, he refused to speak at this moment.

"Jonas and I met when he bought coffee with his little family. When I catch up and mentioned Magnolia, he seems lost and have no clue that we have a kid. Why don't you tell everyone, Isak?" 

Yeah sure, their friendship like the realest thing. Jonas will tell everything to Isak and otherwise. But this time, Isak held back in. This is like, high school all over again. Where Isak resisted and don't want to talk about everything to everyone anymore. 

Even still watching that green pair of eyes in the dimmed light. 

"Eva said he'd kill you. In a good way, I guess. They have Leo, their one year old tough little guy. I just don't understand, Isak. Why? Are you embarrassed of what we had here?"

Isak closes his eyes. He can't listen to any of this. He feels his neck hotter and he can't talk. Instead, he pulled up the duvet right upon his head. 

Even pulled his duvet and he peeked inside.

"I don't know Even. This is too overwhelming for me." Isak mumbles.

"But we're doing great, aren't we? Magnolia is healthy, sweet, we raised her well, she can draw, she can talks, _man,_ for a girl at her age she's talk way too much!" Isak buffed a laugh.

Isak sunk himself even deeper into his duvet. He can't take any of his words anymore. Even is way too caring, it kills him. So Isak tells him something that probably would stop him for talking more.

"How about we invite The Vasquezs over for brunch someday?"

Even smiles and his eyes, _man his eyes_, is like shining the entire constellation. Brightening Isak's eyes also and he can't help but smiling too. Okay, his plan works.

For now.

At least.

\---

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

They finally meet at the supermarket. "We are running out some soaps and spices. Is it okay here?" said Eskild while grabbing the shopping cart.

"Yeah, cool." Isak takes his too. 

He doesn't know how to start the conversation to talk. _Maybe later, after grocery shopping,_ he thought about it. So they're humming quietly. While they're walking down the aisle, Isak reaches for baby shampoo with My Little Pony in it, one of Magnolia's favorite, strawberry scent. Isak remembers Lia running out of her soap too. 

"_Daddy.. _

_Shampoo.._

_Pony._

_Soap.._

_ Princess._

_Flavor._

_Strawberry."_

_"It's strawberry scent. You can't eat shampoo nor soap. Scent, not flavor." Isak correcting her._

_"Yes sir Daddy!"_

Isak doesn't know which one of this princess or what kind of Pony she would want to. He just put them together in his shopping cart. As long as it's Pony and Princess, doesn't matter which one. He just remembers the strawberry scent in it. But Even would know, he remembers all of his daughter's favorite Pony and Princess.

Even understands even though Magnolia can only talks at one word per word, and all that "Yes sir Papa!" and "Yes sir Daddy!" chants. Even still get her even all she gotta do is only nods and shakes her head. _Oh, that poor guy._

"Okay wait, why do you need to buy these baby products?" Eskild stopped his step and asks him right away.

Isak turned his head and, well, okay. This is it. 

"It's uh.. this is what I want to talk about."

So Isak explained everything. From the day they found her, the moment where everything turned into laughter, heaven at most. Eskild listen thorough the story while sniffing the liquid soap and put them on to his shopping cart. Sometimes he widened his eyes up, sometimes he put a pat upon Isak shoulder. He squeezed him tight. Because he needs it.

They're both now at the cashier line after they collected everything they needed. Eskild ended up buying things that not necessarily, Isak thinks. "Party supplies, you know." Eskild suddenly can read Isak thought. Isak nods and suddenly his phone vibrated.

**Even 💙**   
  


_Hey I'm going to take Magnolia to Kaffebrenneriet._   
_09.45_

_Is that okay?_   
_09.46_

_Yeah, why not?  
She's just going to all wandering around here and there._   
_09.46_

_I'm worry if you got a rush hour or something,_   
_and you wont be able to watching her._   
_09.47_

_Isak, I'd be devastated if she's being taken away with stranger._  
_I'd keep her with all my heart._  
_And my eyes, obviously!  
_ _09.48_

Oh dear fuck.

_Okay you can have her.  
09.50_

At this point, Isak really wants to mean that literally.

_Love you!  
09.50_

_Love you two!  
09.50_

Alright that one is absolutely literally.

Eskild caught him in the eye. "I think you should come to meet her. No need to take Magnolia and Even with you, of course. Want me to accompany you? I'd do the talking if you--"

"Oh thank God yes, please! You are a lifesafer."

They both pay for the groceries and went separate ways.

\---


	3. Meeting with Peter. | Meeting with Jonas.

Today is the day. Today is September 20th. Isak is fidgeting. He's preparing all of this. The schemes seems to work perfectly in his head. All he gotta do now is waiting for the bell to ring. Yesterday, he talked to Jonas and said that took a day off from his work for today.

Eskild told him earlier that it would probably the best if he take Magnolia to Linn's. But after a long trail of thoughts, she's still her mother after all. She's allowed to meet her, no matter what will happen afterwards. But if he can choose, or if there's any option, Isak really wants to keep her. _For Even's sake._

_"I think I'm going to take a day off tomorrow. Can you cover for me?"_

_"Yeah, what's up?" said Jonas while put on the tap water._

_"Uh.. There's something I need to be taken care of." there's a slightest of unsure showing on his face. "By the way, I'm planning to invite The Vasquezs over for brunch." he smiled and look at his best friend widening his eyes._

_"Cool."_

_"Yeah, I'll let you know later."_

**\---**

A bell outside brings him back from his daydreaming. He jumps off the couch and approached the living room.

"Where is she??" A familiar sounds heard from outside.

Isak opens the door and slap his own forehead, "I thought you were her. _Oh my God,_ I'm so nervous, Eskild!"

"Relax, baby gay. Where is she?" Eskild make a way through the living room to find her playing with Nibble and her blocks. "Oh, there you are!" he lifted her up and holding her tight.

Isak closed the door and preparing tea in the kitchen for him. He fills up the kettle half full and put it on the stove. Eskild still holding Magnolia while joining Isak in the kitchen and murmuring to her, "Hi, I'm your _gancle_."

Isak gives him questioning looks.

"It's gay uncle. She already has two gay dads, it doesn't hurt to have one gay uncle, right? It's _gancle_."

Isak smiles. He is just Eskild being an Eskild. 

"She didn't tell you at what time will she be coming here?"

"No. She just mentioned to come at September 20th, which is today."

"Oh."

Not long after that, the bell ring.

"That must be her." Eskild is whispering. "I should stay here."

Isak takes his long breath. And released them slowly. That should calm him down. But seems like the _inhale-exhale-repeat_ thing didn't work out for now. All of the schemes that he prepared all day also disappear. He doesn't know what to say at the moment. And Isak heard the last part of his sentence clearly. 

"What the hell? You're coming with me! You told me to do the talking, remember?" Isak takes his arm and guide him to the living room.

"Change of plan, you meet her first. If something comes up, I'll bring her to you." 

**\---**

A man in his thirties shows up at the door. 

"Hello, I'm Peter. Adelia's little brother."

Isak standing still, and quiet.

"_Uh_.. Adelia.. The mother?" He gives him a reassuring look, and suddenly Isak brightening up his face.

"Oh, right. Come on in!"

Isak introduced himself and walked in. He never thought that this hot, dashing, muscly, _Jake Gyllenhaal-ly_ looking guy is going to take his Magnolia. They both sit down on the couch.

"Okay, this must be weird to you, stranger from nowhere coming and try to take away your baby." he seems nervous too.

Isak clears his throat, "_Uh_.. so, what's the deal with her mother? You know, you can't just take her back like she was a thing. She's not a thing!" he blurted out. He can't even recognize himself anymore. 

Before Peter answered the questions, the open door shocking both of them. Even shouting casually, "_Magnolia... oooo... Magnolia.._". Usually, when he said that, Magnolia replying with cute chuckles from afar. But this time, no replies. 

"Oh, we have a guest. Sorry." Even walk closer and giving his hand. "Even."

"I'm Peter. So, her name is Magnolia? I'm Magnolia's uncle then." he reached Even hand.

Even puzzled. "_Whoa_, what is going on here?"

"Look who's here. Your papa home!" Suddenly Eskild coming from the kitchen and giving Magnolia to Even. Whistle sound heard from the kettle Isak boiled water earlier. 

"Oh! The water's ready. I'm going to make you guys tea, okay!" Eskild storming back to the kitchen. 

**\---**

Now the three of them sat on the couch. Hot steam out of the tea that Eskild bring just now. He's giving them privacy by going back to the kitchen. Peter looks at her niece fondly. "Can I hold her?".

Even staring at him with his sharp look. His boyfriend watches him and tap his knee. "Ev.."

When he hands Magnolia to her uncle, she seems doesn't want to leave Even. She's crying and wants to get back at her Papa. "_Whoops_, sorry. _Stranger danger_, right?".

"Fair enough." Peter looks disappointed. "Okay, I'm going to tell you what exactly is happening right now."

"My sister Adelia, have four children. A year ago, she diagnosed with cancer and her husband left her. You have no idea how much I wanted to kick his ass I mean, who abandoned his sick wife with children like that??"

Peter raised his voice and he begin to stutter. 

"And after she gave birth to this one," he pointed out to Magnolia ".. she decided to give her to anyone, because she can't with her condition, obviously. And she looked at you two. She has been observing around the town."

Isak and Even listened to him, not moving a single muscle.

"She doesn't want to take her to a foster house because they will ask her a lot of questions, she didn't want that. And today is Magnolia birthday. She wants to look at her daughter. Can I take her with me?"

They're both still remaining silent.

"I'm going to give her back to you the next day. She just wants to see her daughter for today.

**\---**

"Even?"

"Hmm."

"Are you mad at me?" 

"No."

"Are you sad?"

"No."

"Do you want to listen to music? I can turn on the radio for you."

"No."

"Do you want to eat something?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"No."

Isak gasped.

"Not for now. Stop asking questions. I just want to sleep."

Even pulled up the duvet and try to close his eyes.

"Even, it's only a day. He'll bring Magnolia back to us tomorrow."

"What if he didn't?? We don't know that!"

"We just have a little faith."

_"Ugh."_

"Ev, come on.."

"Isak! When I pulled the duvet up, that means I want to sleep. Which part of this unwritten rules didn't you understand?? Duvet on, sleep. Duvet off, awake. _Jeez!"_

Okay, he's clearly mad. 

**\--- **

The next day, Isak met Jonas at the museum canteen. He's about to finish his last bite of the sandwich when Isak taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey, 'sup?"

_"Hollo."_ Jonas greets him with a full mouth and still chewing.

"You know when I planned to invite you to the brunch with us? I think we have to postpone that."

"Something wrong?"

"So, apparently..

Isak told him everything slowly, without missing out every single detail. Jonas smiled and told him that it was like high school all over again. 

"You are telling me a big news, just like the old times."

"Yeah, twice. I just don't know what to do."

"You just have to wait. You know, when Eva and I decided to have a kid, I was like, really? And she said, yeah why not? And then I asked her, are you sure you want to have a kid at 21? And she replied, yeah! We can be 21 and have a kid. That must be awesome!"

Isak chuckled. "As if it's that easy."

"No, it was not easy, of course. You have to wake up at midnight because he had full rested at afternoon and stay awake at night. And you have to clean up all of his shits and pukes when all you really want to do was sleep. Imagine that."

Isak laughed._ "Pfft."_

_"_But are you happy?"

Isak answered, "yeah of course! I mean, you have to see him with her. It's like everything isn't matter anymore."

"Yeah, Eva told me that too."

They both are grinning.

"So, when can I meet this son of the Vasquez?"

"Soon, we'll have to play date when Magnolia came back to you, we'll set the date then!"

"It's a date then."

They're both shaking hand.

"At least, you are not alone. You're facing the world together. And by the world, I mean your kid, for now. And by together, I mean you with Even. Right?"

Isak confirmed. "Mhmm."

"How's Even?"

Isak shrugged. "He's not taking it very well at the moment. I'll have to ensure him that everything is gonna be fine."

"I'm sure you're going to be fine! This Peter dude is seems like a nice guy. After all, he's telling the story about how is started, right? He's giving Magnolia back to you two."

Isak nodded.

When Isak got home, apparently Jonas was wrong.

Magnolia is still nowhere to be found.

**\---**


	4. The Reason Why. | When You're Young, You Fall in Love.

He found his boyfriend still lying in the bed. 

"Is Magnolia home yet, Isak?"

Isak doesn't like it. He doesn't like being called Isak that way. Yesterday Even called him Isak that way to make a point that he was mad. Isak loves his baby name Even called him like baby, honey, darling, Issy, and other sweet things like that. He feel loved by those names. 

So, Isak texting him. They exchanged number the day he took Magnolia away. Cause, you know.. Even still can't take this wholeheartedly. So Isak texting him.

**Peter.**

_Hey dude, it's almost 48 hours._   
_14.35_

_Oh yeah. Of course._   
_Can we meet outside? _   
_Without Even? Can we?_   
_14.36_

_Why?_   
_14.36_

_No reason._   
_I'll bring her and meet me at the park._   
_In 30 minutes?_   
_14.37_

_Ok.  
14.38_

"Uh, I'm going to pick her at the park."

"Why can't he bring her here?"

Isak shakes his head. "I dunno."

**\---**

So Isak walked to the park alone. After twenty minutes he took the tram, he walked for another five minutes. He doesn't want to be late. He spotted him with her playing in the bushes picking up some flowers. 

"Hey Magnolia!"

"Daddy!" her hand trying to reach her dad and Isak holding her tight.

Peter walk into the bench to take his coffee. 

"Adelia said thank you. And how she was happy to see her daughter raised well." He offers Isak one of his coffee. "Coffee?"

"Thanks." He puts down Magnolia to let her playing in the grass. "How's Adelia?"

"She's good. She had to running some blood test. Only God knows how many times she had to take those." He is watching the other kids running wildly through his sunglasses.

"Sorry, I hope Magnolia didn't make a fuss yesterday."

"No, of course not. If anything, she made her mom feeling better." 

"Glad to hear that." Isak sipping his coffee. "_Uh,_ can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot!"

"Why Even isn't allowed to coming with me?"

"Oh that. I'm sorry, I just broke up with my boyfriend. Seeing you two all that happy is making me sick. This must be sounds so evil, but yeah. That's the reason why. Again, I'm sorry."

Isak huffed a laugh. Isak thought that Peter avoiding Even for the cold staring he received a few days ago. Turns out, there's nothing to be worried about.

"Someday, if Adelia wants to see her again, I would probably ask Even to pick her up." Peter now standing up and cleaned his shirt from leaves and some of the bushes left at his shorts. "As long as you're not together. In the same time, I mean."

Isak's grinning. "How long have you been together?"

"Four years long. He's cheating with me for an older man. I mean, I am old enough for him, right? And he's looking for an older man behind my back? _Sick!_"

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. How old are you?"

"I'm 21. And Even's 23."

"Ah. Sigurd's also 23. I'm 33."

"Really? Your face didn't look like 33. I thought you were, like 27?"

"You're not flirting with me, are you?" He put his sunglasses off and fold it into his pocket shirt.

Isak blushed. He didn't realize the whole time he just listening to Peter talking. And when he actually talks, he is complimenting his looks? 

"No, I mean, like.. I only--"

"Relax Isak. I know what did you mean. Thanks, though." he smirks.

**\---**

Isak tiptoeing to their bedroom. He opened the door slowly. And he guessed it right. Even still lying there.

"Come on, call your Papa. Say, 'Papa!' come on." Isak whispering to her.

"No."

"You'll make him happy. Come on, Lia."

"No."

_"Ugh." _He surrenders. Why is it so hard for her to obey him, just once?

"Lia?" Even turned around.

"Papa!"

"Oh, come on!" Isak's pouting.

Even waking up and half running to his boyfriend.

"Oh baby, I miss you soooo much!" while he attacked her with kisses here and there. 

"Oookay, here you go." Isak giving her to Even and he went to the living room. When he's back, Even still sniffing her and she giggling so much. Isak think there's no other marvelous view like he's seeing right now.

"Who's missing this?" Isak shakes Nibble in front of them.

"Nibble!" so Even let go and put her down on the floor.

**\---**

"How come you never kisses me like that?" Isak crossed his arm.

"_Damn it,_ I missed my grumpy little bean." Even released his tense arms and linked their finger together. 

His cheeks reddened and Isak can't help but smiling. There it is. His favorite nickname finally back. 

"So you want to be kissed like that?"

"_Uh,_ yeah?" he tilted his chin up, waiting.

"Really?"

"Yes, Even."

"Right now?" Even teased his boyfriend with almost kissing move. He glances at his cupid bow lips and back to stare at his eyes, hungrily.

"No, tomorrow." 

"Okay. Tomorrow it is." 

"EVEN!! I'm leaving!" 

"Aw baby, c'mere."

And then Even spoiled him with thousand kisses. He kissed him like there's no tomorrow. Isak let his tongue open him up and meet his inside. Such a heavenly pleasure. Their hands never stop caressing each other. Face stroking, hair pulling, butt grabbing, oh.. both of them make moaning sounds and it was embarrassing. But they're missing this. They even forget when was the last time they're kissing passionately like this. They don't care for the sloppy kisses. They don't care for the embarrassing moaning with each other. 

But Magnolia cares. She's crying because she's bored. 

"Is that our cockblocking number two?"

"No. Let's say we're saving this up for tonight."

"Yes sir Daddy!"

**\---**

They finally gathered in the apartment. Even is cooking in the kitchen when The Vasquezs are coming. Isak greets them with Lia.

"Hmm, smells good." Eva sniffs the air while put off her jacket.

"Yeah, Even cooks for us. Come on in."

"No wonder. You can never make food this good." Jonas head popping in.

"Okay, Eva and Leo, you can go straight to the kitchen. And Jonas, you can go home." 

"Aw, I hope Magnolia didn't inherit that grumpy trait from you." and then he hugged Isak close.

They all sit down at the kitchen watching their kids playing blocks together.

"Lia, Leo, brunch ready!" Even shouted.

"Hey, who would have thought, their names are quite similar." said Isak while scooping the salad.

"Aaw it's like we're connected soul." Jonas teases his best friend.

"Actually it was Even who named her."

"I am connecting soul to Even, then!" Eva is shrieking loud.

"Don't." Isak pointing finger to Eva.

"I told you, 'you better watch out for me, I might steal him' haha!" 

They're enjoying brunch together and talking about the ups and downs of their lives. How Isak said that he's the second favorite, and Eva giving him that 'I know how you feel' looks. And how Eva feel tired all the time. Like, how is it possible to feel tired if you just wake up from a nap? Even is giving her a high five for feeling the same.

Suddenly the phone at Isak jeans buzzing.

**Peter.**

_Hi Isak._   
_What is my Nibble doing?_   
_What are you doing?_   
_10.30_

_Hi Peter._  
_We're having a brunch with my friends.  
_ _10.31_

_Thinking about Magnolia._  
_And her daddy.  
_ _10.31_

_Whoa what is that?_ Isak decided to ignore that text.

"Who's that, baby?" asked Even while feeding her daughter with hash browns.

"_Uh_, Peter. He's asking how Magnolia's doing."

"Peter her uncle, Peter? What a caring uncle!" said Eva.

"Yeah, seems so."

**\---**

Magnolia now is almost two years old. During her growing up phase, Peter always keeps an eye for her, through Isak. At first Even doesn't mind he texted Isak because after all, he's her uncle. But at the other hand, it started to bothering Even.

"Why is he always texting you for every month?"

"Why not? Her mom wants to know how's she doing here."

No, I mean like, why didn't he text me?" 

They're now lying in their bed after Even cuddled Magnolia to sleep in her room. Isak looks so tired after a long shift at the museum for a full week. He's about to close his eyes when Even ask the question. 

"I don't know. Maybe because you were giving him cold shoulders when we met him a year ago?"

"That is non-sense. Me and him, we're both fine right now, right?"

"Don't worry, he said to me that he will take you to see her mom at Magnolia's birthday next month. As long as we're not together in the same time, in the same place. He just broke up with his boyfriend, that time." Isak still talks with eyes closed. His voice started to sound heavy.

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't know, kinda of jealousy thing?" 

"Isak. Was he flirting with you?"

"What??" He opens his eyes and now turn his body to Even.

"Let me see your phone." Now Even sitting up and sees his boyfriend furrowed his eyebrows.

"Really? You don't believe me."

"I believe you. I just don't believe him."

"I'm so tired Even, please. Let's talk about this in the morning."

"Just a second, Isak."

"_Ugh_, fine. Here." because Isak is too tired he finally gave his phone.

One changes also make Even concerned about this. Usually, Isak put his phone to the the nightstand with Even's. But lately, he always put his phone in his pocket. _Who bring a phone to their sleep?_

"Okay, he's clearly flirting with you. It is obvious." said Even after scrolling through his messages.

"_Huh,_ okay, so what?"

"What do you mean, 'so what'?"

"Yeah, maybe I like that. Maybe I like it when someone finally asks about my day. When someone asks about how I feel. When someone told me that I am a great Daddy even though I always get the predicate of second's favorite? I don't know, Even."

Then it hits both of them. They're both so busy dividing things between Magnolia and works. It's like they almost forget each other existences. 

_"Baby, do you like the dessert?"_

_"Please pass me the salt, honey."_

_"Daddy, lifted me up."  
_ _"Ask Papa."_

_"Papa, read me a book please?"_  
_"Can you do that, Daddy? I'm off to work."  
_ _"Yeah will do."_

_"Uh, Even would you do the dishes? Jonas needs me."  
_ _"Of course."_

_"Isak, I need you to take Magnolia to Linn's."_

_"Lia, tell him to turn off the TV."_

_"Where is he, Lia?" _

And it's getting colder and sadder every time they think about it. What happen to talk with each other? What happen to all of kisses and cuddles? 

"I don't remember when was the last time we had sex."

"Dear Lord, Even.."

"What? It's true!"

"We're both always come home tired. Lucky for us to get one good night sleep while Lia wasn't crying and ask one of us to sleep with her."

"Don't blame her!"

"I'm not! But tell me low key you admit it too."

"No!! Why are we talking about Magnolia while we discussed Peter at first? Don't you dare to change the subject, Isak."

"What more do you want, Even? We're just talking!!"

The door open suddenly and Magnolia is standing there with her Nibble, confused.

"You are too loud. I can't sleep." She rubbed her eyes and watching their face softened.

"Papa will sleep with you--." Even offering himself.

"Daddy will sleep with you--." Isak did too.

They're staring at each other.

"You go with her. I'm going to sleep here." Isak turning his back and pulled the duvet on to his neck.

And when Isak thought he can sleep easily afterwards, well, he can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuma orang Indonesia yg tau jokes,  
"Kapan? Sekarang?"  
"Nggak, besok!"  
Wkwkwkkw  
(Tadian pengen ditulis, "Nggak, lebaran kuda!" Tapi lebaran kuda itu bahasa Inggris nya apa coba?)
> 
> Somehow I remember The Click Five's The Reason Why. I don't know it seems like related to the story, IMHO.


	5. The Reconciliation. | The Birthday Girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W H O O P S I E S.

Everything became much harder for both of them. And the only person who can talk about this right now is Eskild. The one and only guru since high school. Eskild will know the solution for all of this. At least that's what Isak thought.

"D'oh, can you say No to that face?" Eskild wrap his own arms. "That Peter." he smiled at the ceiling.

"Eskild!" Isak throws himself to the sofa. His favorite sofa at kollektivet since forever. Actually, it was Linn's beloved spot to lie down, but she's at work now. He can put his worry ass down for awhile. "What should I do?"

"I mean, you should pick one."

"What do you mean pick one?"

"Okay, can I see your phone? I want to see what he wrote to you."

Isak gives him his and staring at Eskild scrolling through his messages.

_"Okay, uh huh.. hmm.. mhmm.. I see.. Whoa.. okay"_

"What??" 

_"Yup_, you are flirting with each other. I can see that." Eskild giving back his phone.

"That's impossible. I'm just trying to be nice and polite."

"Sure, Jan."

Isak feels like he has been hit by a truck full of his own words. His mind wandering back to high school, when he said he was trying to be nice and polite with Emma. It didn't go well at the end. She ended up telling everyone that he was gay back then. What would Peter do if he stops this, whatever they're doing now? Is he going to punch Isak in the face? Will he taking Magnolia back to her mom? And will he forbid Even for seeing Magnolia? Right. _Oh Even.._

"Here, you seem starving." Eskild back with a bowl full of popcorn.

"Hmm? How do you know?"

"When you came here you went straight to the kitchen. I'm making one when you stopped talking."

"Oh, sorry. And thanks." Isak grabs a handful of popcorn. "_Even iz nok in de mood fo cookin. He onli kooks fo Lia." _he starts talking while chewing. Eskild nods in understanding. 

"I see. How is she? Is it true her birthday coming up soon?"

Isak waits to swallowing all the popcorn before he answers.

"Yeah, she's really waiting for it. And _uh_, Peter said he would take Even to meet her mom." he looks Eskild in the eye.

"Good. And how is Even react to that?"

"I dunno. He said just wait and see."

**\---**

"Even?" That night Isak calls his boyfriend quietly in his sleep. "Are you awake?" he whispered to the back of Even ear.

"Hmm? No. Can't sleep." he answered without turning his back to Isak.

"Well, can you face me right now? I want to apologize." 

Even still looking at the nightstand. 

"Ev?"

"Alright.." Even flipped his body over harshly. "What?"

They are now face to face with each other. Even looks at him with his cold blue eyes. Usually, he feels safe and sound with those eyes, but right now Isak feels judged. _I deserved it_, he talks to himself.

"If those texts means something to you, and bothered you at the most, I am sorry, and I will stop texting with him."

"What if he asked about Lia?"

"I'll answer that modestly. No feeling. Or if you want, you can reply him. I can tell him to."

Even thinks hard. It is shown at his knitted eyebrows.

"Actually, I'm keen to meet him in person, you know?" he talks carefully. "Like, I want to clear these things up. So there are no other misunderstanding in the future."

"What kind of misunderstanding are we talking about here?"

"It seems like he doesn't know that you are mine."

"You're kidding. He already knows it from the very first day he met us."

"Yeah but, we never got a chance to talk about our relationship to him. Perhaps he thinks we're just a one time thing. I don't know."

"He and his sister trusted us to take care of her daughter, Even. They know we're in steady relationship!" he snapped suddenly.

"Don't raise your voice to me, Isak. I'm trying something here."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

They're both staring in silence. Isak can hear his heartbeat. Fast, throbbing to his eardrum. He took a breath slowly and releasing through his nose. His eyes never leave Even's. And after a minute, the beat felt slow down.

He can hear another sound outside his heart beat.  
He can hear the clock ticking.  
He can hear a car honk from outside the window.  
He can hear people talking from afar.

But he can't hear Even comforting sound. The only sound that he missed the most.

"I'm sorry. If that makes you happy, you can meet him."

Even smiles and _oh, this is it, Isak thought, one of his most favorite thing in the world. His smiles appears in front of his eyes._ Even leaning into his body. He kisses him. "Thanks."

**\---**

Then they found each other kissing. After all this time, they missed it so much. They're both now gasping for air. They don't speak no more. They're just staring into each other's eyes. And also licking each other's mouth. And biting. And pecking. And sucking. And a lot of giggling.

"Pull it."

"Pull what?"

"My hair."

"Like this?" Even pulled his hair strong, but gently.

"_Oh fuck,_ yes." Isak deepened their kisses. Breathless. Like Even is the only air that can fill his entire lungs and mind.

Even stopped suddenly. "_Whoa._"

"What?" 

"Look at this." Even strokes Isak's both arms. "You're having a goosebumps by hair pulling?"

"_Uh.._ maybe?" Isak cheek flushed red.

"How about this?" Even pulling his sideburns.

"_Ouch,_ don't!" Isak smacked his palm. "Don't do that again it hurts."

Even laughs and he doesn't want to stop teasing his grumpy boyfriend.

"Okay, how about this?" Even move his hand to his side of body and aimed for the armpits. Before he knows, Isak eschews and shouts, "What do you think you're doing, Even??"

"Let me tickle you!" Even raised both arms, ready to attack him.

"No! Not if I tickled you first!"

Even put down his arms and scoffed. 

"_Uh_, unlike you, I'm not easy to be tickled to. I have a thick skin. Try me."

"Oh, really?" Isak starting to stroke Even's body. Starting to slowly rubbing his tummy, and go up to his upper arms.

"Nope, not feeling a thing." Even really sure about that.

"How could you-- okay, I know where I can find your sensitive spot."

"No, you don't."

"Even, I've known you for years. You think I can't find it?" 

Even shakes his head and smiling. 

Isak hands now is roaming to his shorts. Even is trying so hard not to laugh.

"It's getting warm, isn't it?" Isak grins seeing his boyfriend bites his own lips. Even keeps his poker face straight.

"Okay, I'm wrong. But how about this?" Isak sniffing his nose to his left knee. He's making a circle and huffing a hot air through his mouth. "Oh look, you're having a goosebumps too! I must hit you right on the spot then." said Isak cheerfully.

Even can't hold it any longer. Soon as Isak sticking his nose into his inner tights, he folded his legs up and kicked Isak right into his face reflexively.

"Oh shit! Even!!" he covered his nose with both hands and throw his head to the bed, groaning.

"Oh my god, oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Even get up and reach Isak. "Let me see it, baby!"

"Noo, don't! It hurt!"Isak still screaming to his pillow.

"Okay, we have to go to ER! I'm going to take Magnolia to Linn's!" Even started to panic and run to the door.

"No, wait!" Isak get up carefully and see himself at the mirror closet. Even face turn into horror looking at the pillow with that much amount of blood. "_Ugh_, _yikes."_ Isak scrunched his face.

"I didn't know I kicked you that hard. I'm sorry." Even couldn't hide his sad face.

"That's fine." Blood still flowing a little from the corner of his nose running down to his lips. "I think I spilled the most blood on the pillow. No need to go to ER, I guess. Ice pack will be good."

Even cupped his face and he observed his nose. "I'm sorry I ruined your beautiful face." Even looked at him, smile hungrily. He scrubbed Isak lips with the blood left.

"Why are you looking me like that?"

"No, I just- _wow,_ I don't really know.. seeing you covered in blood like this.."

"Really, Even? I'm in a real pain right now and it turns you on? I don't even have a boner anymore!" Isak pouting so much and Even loves it so much.

Soon as Isak stop talking, Even pulled his face and he inhaled the blood taste in Isak lips. The blood may be dried out, but the smell of fresh blood of his boyfriend really turning him on. The kiss tasted weird, tangy, and masculine. Even feel like kissing a badass._ This little cute and grumpy badass._ Isak hums into that sweet kiss but also cringed. Of course, Isak is still in pain when they're nose bumping together.

"_Uh_, sorry." Even release his lips.

"No, don't stop."

"You're into blood too?"

"No, I'm into you." said Isak with droopy eyes.

_"Aww_, we should fight more often." said Even turn his head to the left jokingly.

"Good idea, how about you bleed next time?"

"I'll consider that."

**\---**

So Even finally meet Peter and takes Magnolia with him. They agreed to show up at the park where Isak met him earlier. Because Magnolia loves to play with flowers, laying down at grasses, running everywhere like what a kid always do.

"Even." Peter greets him while handling a cup of coffee, just like he did with Isak.

"Oh. Thanks."

"So, what are you want to talk about?" They are both now sitting at the same bench.

"You know how Isak and I are a real thing, right?"

"Of course. Yeah." 

"Then why did you keep sending him flirtatious messages?"

"_Hmm?_ Oh.." Peter drinks his coffee and Even waits.

"He's so adorable, that boy of yours. I got carried away. I'm sorry if it bothered you, I'm going to stop." 

"Okay, thanks. You can text me instead if you want to ask about Magnolia."

"Right, you." He is pointing his coffee cup to Even.

They sipped their coffee together. The park on that afternoon is so quiet. Only a few kids come and play with their parents. Some of them bringing their dogs also. 

"_Uh,_ Peter... Isak said that you'll be taking me to Magnolia's mum?"

"Yeah! If you want to."

"Of course!"

"Good. I'll text you."

**\---**

Today is September 20th. The day Magnolia turned into this beautiful two year old. As promised, Peter brings Even and Magnolia to see her mother. While they're gone, Isak is preparing a little party to celebrate her 2nd.

Not much, Isak thinks. Only pink balloons hanging in the every corner of their apartment, ribbons and glitters everywhere, birthday cake with number 2 in the middle of the cake, all in pink with My Little Pony and Princess whose-name-only-Even-and-Magnolia-knew theme. Okay that is not 'not much'. That is so very much! 

They didn't celebrate last year because that day, Even and Isak thought that they will be losing Magnolia forever with her uncle taking her home. And now, it's time to celebrate her birthday properly. Also, he planned to only invited The Vasquezs. The closest and warmest family he had in life. 

_Okay, what else?_ Isak retraces everything while looks at his surroundings. _Cake, ribbons, candle, glitters, balloons, confetti, oh.. right, guests! _Not long after that, the bell outside ring and Isak opens the door.

The Vasquezs greets him and Leo reach his hand. "Uncle Isak, lift me up." 

Isak lifted him up and put Leo in his waist. And this curly boy gripping his uncle tight. 

"Where is the birthday girl?" Eva is coming in and bringing the gift inside. Jonas raised his eyebrows to Isak while mouthing "Hey".

"Oh, she's on the way home with Even. She's visiting her mom."

"Hello!!"

_Wait, another guests? _

Isak winces his eyes trying to remember whose sound was that. 

"Vilde! Magnus! Oh my god, come on in!" He greets The Fossbaken with Leo still clinging to his body. _"Whoa_, is this little Magnus inside? May I?"

"Yeah, sure!" said Magnus lets Isak rub his pregnant wife. "You should feel the baby's kicking. Weird. Feeling. Ever!" said Magnus while taking off his jacket. 

Isak rubs Vilde and try to analyze the movement of the baby.

"I never experienced that and-- oh what the fuck was that??" Isak jaw dropped when he felt something kick his hand from inside.

"I know. Seven months of pregnancy." Vilde smiles. "...I can't sleep, Isak." She looks beautiful. And tired. Mostly tired.

"Okay. But it is wonderful, isn't it?" Isak smiles.

"So wonderful!" sarcasm tone heard from her.

They're both coming inside. And the last group approaching are Noora, Chris and Mahdi.

"This is Eva's right?" asks Noora pointing out to Leo.

"Yeah. Do you want to hold him?"

"Sure! Come with Aunty Noora here." and she held him inside. 

"Hey, 'sup bro?" Mahdi hugged him.

"I hope you don't mind, we're coming uninvited like this." said Chris. "And to think that I had a crush on you long time ago.. Hey, look at you now!" 

They're both hugging and laughing.

They're now gathering in the living room. Waiting for the birthday girl to come and blew the candle. The door suddenly open.

"I hope we're not too late!" Eskild shouted and bringing a huge gift for Lia. Linn is standing behind him.

"No, she's not home yet. Come on in."

After they both joining, Noora starts a conversation.

"_Uh,_ Isak.. Sana says Hi. She said she couldn't make it because she's in Turkey now."

"Thanks, Noora. _Uh.._ I think I owe you guys explanations."

They're all listening to him talking. From the very first time, until the very last time, until today. Sometimes Eskild adding something like, "You guys should see Peter." and "She's so cute together with these daddy gays." It ended up with laughter and more chatter.

Thirty minutes later, the door opened. Isak jumped to turn off the light and shushed his friends. They're already planning to shout 'surprise' when Magnolia comes in. 

"Daddy, I'm home!" When Magnolia comes into the living room, lights on and everybody screaming 'SURPRISE!!'

"WOW! Daddy!" Magnolia jumped to her daddy and laughing out loud seeing all of the surprises. All of their friends coming to Isak to see her closely.

_"So this is her?"_

_"Hi there sweetie!"_

_"Hello darling.."_

"Oh, we got a full guests today, _huh?"_ Even talks to his boyfriend behind his ears.

"Yeah, apparently Eva invited them all. I'm glad to meet everyone. Would you look at Vilde over there!" Isak pointing out at Vilde who now sitting calmly enjoying her orange juice. Mahdi can't stop staring at her pregnant belly like a magical thing. Magnolia is now receiving gifts from their uncles and aunts. She's so happy to collect them all.

"I think I'm heading home, Isak." Suddenly a sound pop out behind Even. It's Peter. "It's your family party, so I don't want to interrupt."

"Oh no, please stay. It's your niece's birthday!" Isak insisted. "Hey you guys, this is Peter. And Peter, these are my friends." 

"Hello guys." Peter waves his hand and smiles.

All of their friends watching him in awe and replies Hi's and Hello's together. Chris seems like can't take her eyes off of him. "Told you." Eskild whispering to her. 

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Isak asks him while he opened the front door.

"I already spent her birthday together with her mum. It's your turn." 

Isak smiled and close the door.

**\---**

After all the Happy Birthday singing, they're all eating cake now. Everybody talks about how would be cool if Lia and Leo ended up together. 

_"Nah,_ Lia's probably gay anyway." Isak speak up and everybody's laughing.

"I don't want to have in-laws like you either." Jonas answered.

Mahdi shouted "oh burns!".

They're all chilling like old times. Magnolia enjoys her day too. She dances with Uncle Eskild and Leo dances with Aunt Chris. 

But Even seem doesn't.

"Hey, you okay, baby?" Isak kisses his cheek.

"Hmm? Uh, I think I'm going to sleep."

"What? Why? The party isn't over."

"I'm tired, Isak."

Okay, he called him Isak. There must be something going on in his head. He watched him go to their bedroom. 

"Hey, Isak!" Chris called him from the other side of the couch. "You think that Uncle Peter is available? Huh?" 

Everyone's attention turn into Isak and waiting for his response.

"_Nah._ Well, he is available right now. But he's interested in me." said Isak proudly.

"_Whoa,_ man, really?" Linn's intrigued. 

"Yeah. You guys should see the texting. Peter was flirting with Isak. God! Why can't I find someone like him, for fuck's sake!" Eskild adding while he takes the apple juice from the coffee table.

"Eskild! Language. We have minors here." Noora turn her head to Magnolia and Leo who play with blocks together. 

"They won't remember anyways." 

Everyone booing Eskild and throwing him balls made from confetti.

"Uncle Peter kissed Papa." Magnolia talks casually while building her blocks.

"What? No, you mean Daddy kissed Papa." Magnus corrects her while helping her stacking.

"No, it was Uncle Peter."

Now everyone's eyes turn into Magnolia.

"Maybe, it was on the cheek. Like 'hello' or 'goodbye' kisses?" Eva is trying to clear the air. And she hoped that it was really on the cheek.

"No, it was on the lips. Like daddy and papa."

Now everyone's eyes turn into Isak back.

"Fuck." Isak mutters.

No one tell Isak to watch the language. Instead, Noora clears her throat,

"Well, you know kids. They always talk about nonsense!" She talks awkwardly. Not only her, everyone in this room are feeling awkward too. Vilde then speaks up,

"Yeah, that's right. Kids are talking nonsense based on what they have seen!" 

"Wow, thank you Vilde." Jonas widened his eyes at her.

Magnus mouthing inaudible to his wife, "What are you doing??"

Vilde shrugged her shoulder and shake her head.

**\---**

All the guests left after that awkward incident. Isak really wants to sleep right now. He chooses to accompany Magnolia until she fell asleep. He can worries about the dishes and decorations later. It doesn't matter now. 

"Why are you here?" asked Magnolia when she hugged Nibble ready to sleep.

"It's my turn to cuddle you."

"Usually, Papa will--"

"It's. My. Turn. Lia. Just. Please. Do. Not. Argue. With. Me. Tonight." Isak tired. So damn tired. He just wants to sleep.

"Fine. You okay too." 

He fell asleep in Magnolia's bed. Because Isak really can't facing Even right now. 

**\---**


	6. How Do You Sleep? | The Agreement.

Isak feels this morning weird. Usually Even laying beside him cuddling and spooning and kissing til noon. Or until her daughter climbing up the bed.

"Daddy, wake up." he heard Magnolia whispering in front of his nose. Isak didn't have the energy to move his body yet.

_"Uuuuuuuuuggggghhhhh... _No._"_

"You stink!" Magnolia gets off the bed. "I want Papa."

"You stink!" he replies with eyes still closed.

Isak never want to leave this bed. He still mulling about what happened yesterday. His daughter saw it. Isak knew. All of his friends knew. But how? After all this time, it was him that being flirted by Peter, not Even. Not Even at all. Eskild sound still reverberated in his head.

_"Yeah. You guys should see the texting. Peter was flirting with Isak. God! Why can't I find someone like him, for fuck's sake!"_

He shakes his head hard it dizzling him.

_They were kissing? _  
_Where? _  
_When? _  
_How? _  
_Who kissed who? _  
_Okay, based on the story Lia told yesterday, it was Peter. _  
_But did Even kissed back? _  
_What am I going to do now? _  
_Ask Even? _  
_Ask Peter? _  
_Ask who?_

Isak surprises himself by all of that unanswered askance questions. It's overwhelming and killing him inside. His phone buzzing lightly in the nightstand along with Rainbow Dash doll and her colorful scrunchies. He opened his eyes and grab his phone.

_Magnus creating group chat **"Save Isak Valtersen."**_

_Magnus added _Isak Valtersen

_Magnus added _Jonas Vasquez_  
_

_Magnus added _Eva Vasquez_  
_

_Magnus added _Vilde Fossbakken_  
_

_Magnus added _Chris Berg_  
_

_Magnus added _Noora Amalie_  
_

_Magnus added _Mahdi Disi  
  


(Magnus):  
_Isak, how are you?_  
_we don't have a group chat so I make one. _  
_also, have you talk to Even, Isak?_

(Jonas):  
_thanks Magnus._  
and fuck off Magnus.  
_let him be._

(Chris):   
_yeah Magnus, let Isak solved it themselves._  
_btw, do you have Peter's number, Isak?  
__it's uh.. for science._

(Mahdi):  
_((for science))  
yeah right._

(Noora):  
_can we focus on the real problem here?_

(Magnus):  
_thanks Noora!_

(Eva):  
_Jonas, we're running out of diapers._

(Vilde):  
_baby, we need to buy some of baby clothes too._

(Magnus):  
_the baby won't be coming out now, right?_  
_relax, now we focus on Evak._

(Chris):  
_Can I come baby shopping with you guys?_

(Eva):  
_Yeah, of course!_

(Vilde):  
_We leave in 30 minutes. _

(Noora):  
_Wait, me too!_

(Jonas):  
_Girls day out._

_(Magnus):  
_ _Ugh. Hello__??_

(Mahdi):  
_Is it me you're looking for?_  
  


Isak didn't read the rest of the text and decided to not replies any of them. He put the phone back to the nightstand trying to rest his eyes again. Actually, he's fully awake. He's laying still. But by closing his eyes, he hopes all of the problems will be drowning and never coming up to the surface anymore. But that's not how it will work. Besides, his stomach growling. He needs to eat something.

He decided to go to the kitchen. He realized that he let the dishes untouched, and the decoration still hanging here, there and everywhere. He hears Magnolia hums into one song that she particularly heard from the TV show at eight in the morning. Even joining her and looking at the two singing together always does things in Isak heart. But not this time. 

"Hello." he opens the fridge without looking to Even.

"Hi!" Even approaching and grabbing his waist to kissing him.

"Don't." Isak resisted. Even's lips are going to destroy his mind. Even kisses are so powerful, so weakening yet so mesmerizing. Then the thought that Peter had it too? Peter can't have it. Peter should not feel that mesmerizing, weakening and powerful like Isak does when Even kissed him. That thought is eating him alive. Isak suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

He looks at Even nonchalantly. Even look surprised and he takes a step back. "No, I just haven't brushed my teeth." 

Even smiled. "Oh, so _uh_.. I cleaned up the dishes considering I left the party earlier and feeling like I should help you in the morning."

Isak nods and he closed the fridge. He just takes cold mineral water to refreshing his dry throat. He drinks it and sitting beside her daughter.

"Papa, the pancakes?" she pointing out to her empty plate.

"Yup, in a sec." he turned the stove off and put the pancakes to her orange shaped plate, her favorite. Then he opens the maple syrup bottle.

"Say when." said Even raised his brows.

She smirks and saw the golden syrup flowing down slowly into her two stacks of pancakes.

"Magnolia, say when." Isak speaks because she seem doesn't want Even to stop.

"Yeah, I know." She put her chin above her two piled hand.

A minute passed and she still stares happily to the edge of the bottle.

"Okay stop." Isak interrupted.

"What? I didn't say stop."

"You can't have too much sugar in the morning."

"I want to make a pool of it!" she's whining because that's what she usually like to do with her daddy, since forever. 

"No."

"Daddy is no fun."

At this point, Even laughed at how similar his daughter is to Isak.

"Uncle Peter is fun."

They both gasped.

"_Uh.._ Lia, you can't say that to Daddy. He's fun too." he close the lid of the bottle. "Apologize."

Lia is now staring at her daddy. Isak stares back. It's like cold war with the both of them. Even clears his throat and asked her, "Come on now, Lia." 

"Yes sir, Papa." She's now facing her dad. "I am sorry, Daddy." said Lia sincerely.

"Apology accepted. I'm going out for work." he get off the chair. 

"No pancakes?"

"Nah, I'll get breakfast with Jonas."

Not long after Isak went, now it's only Even and her. After making sure the door closed, Even waits for a minute and start asking her questions. Because he thinks he knows something off.

"Lia, did you tell Daddy what happened yesterday?"

"What about it?"

"You know.. with Uncle Peter?"

"Ah yeah. Why?"

"You told him that we kissed?"

"Yeah." Magnolia said that offhandedly. Like the kiss is nothing. Like the kiss didn't give any effect to everyone. Like the kiss is nothing but burning Isak heart to the ground.

"What did he say?"

"He said 'fuck'."

There it is. No wonder he skipped breakfast. Even soon reach his phone at his shirt. He feels guilty. He types fast. There's only one important name at that time.

**Linn H.**

_Linn, can I put Magnolia at yours?_  
_I need to talk to Isak about something._  
_08.55_

_Ah, the kiss, right?_  
_Bring her here._  
_08.56_

_You knew??_  
_08.56_

_Everyone knew, Even._  
_Magnolia is like, a natural tea spiller._  
_08.57_

"_Uh_.. Lia, when did you tell him? Was that yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"At your birthday party?"

_"Uh huh."_

"In front of your Uncles and Aunts?"

She nods.

"Fuck!" 

Magnolia looks into her worried Papa. He thinks hard. She then raised her brows,

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck~" she parroting that one word that slipped from her Papa's mouth.

"No, no. You can't say that word."

"Why?"

"Only adults can say that." even he thinks that it was a lame excuse.

_"Boo!" _

_"Oy! _Finish your breakfast, then we go to Aunt Linn's_._"

**\---**

After putting Magnolia to Linn's, Even took a tram to go to Isak workplace. He owed him an explanation. It was just a kiss. Nothing else. Nothing more. No feeling involved. He has already prepares his speech along the way. Nothing could ruin their relationship. It was just an honest mistake._ Everybody's making mistakes, right? He'll forgive me._ Even is so sure about it.

He spots Jonas at first. He's guiding some group of high school students. That's weird, Even thought. Isak always loves guiding those enthusiast students who wouldn't stop asking question whatever it is at the museum display. Jonas glanced at him, then did a double take. After he closes his session with the groups, he came to him half running.

"Even?" 

"Jonas. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah. He looks sad. He even switches group elderly with me. I love elderly!" he rants because those students were a little bit too much for him. "I think he just don't want to be talkative for today, so he asked me if I want to switch up."

Even released a long sigh. "I need to talk about it."

"The kiss, huh?"

Even wanted to ask how did he know, but he remembers what Linn said to him by text. Everyone knew.

"He's about to finish his session at five minutes. Just wait here. I told him you came." said Jonas while walk away. Because he doesn't want to be involved too much. Their problem needs to be fixed by themselves. 

Isak finally meets his boyfriend who sits down on the museum bench outside. He still unsure whether having to wait for him or leave him. He still doesn't want to see him right now. Even saw him approaching and gives him the best and the brightest smile he ever gave to him.

Okay, Isak surrenders.

His heart melted right away after that. Isak smiles too because why not? Weak though, but it's a sincere smile. He can't resist his smile since the very first day. With those full, soft and loving lips. That he shared with Peter already. _Oh, right._ Peter. When he thought about it, his smile suddenly disappears slowly as he finally sits beside Even.

"Hi, baby."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I.. _uh_.. want to explain about it." He scoots to his right to get closer to him. "Magnolia told me this morning."

"Okay."

They both stared at each other. Isak looks into his denim jacket. The one that he loves so much when Even wears it. It really suits him well, with the white shirt underneath and those skinny jeans, and the--

_"Ahem."_ Even clear his throat. "I don't have and trying to find excuses but it was really an honest mistake. He kissed me."

His heavy voices brings Isak back to reality and he looks into Even eyes now.

"Okay.. But, did you kiss him back?"

"Yes. No! _Well.._" 

Isak looked away because he can't hear it anymore. 

"Maybe.. a little."

"A little??" Isak snapped. 

"Yeah, that was when I realized that was wrong and I pushed him. I'm sorry."

"Well, look at how the table has turned." Isak scoffed. "You were accusing me to flirting him back yet you kissed him. Funny."

"He was the one who kissed me!" And Isak stares at him again, coldly. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"I need explanation from him."

"For real?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to call him?"

"Sure."

"Okay I'll call him now."

After a few rings, Peter picked up the phone from the other side.

"Uh, Peter?"

_"Yup?"_

"I'm here with Isak right now and he knows about the kiss and wanted your explanation." his eyes never leave Isak who stares at the floor.

_"Okay, let me talk to him."_

He handed him the phone and Isak gets off the bench so Even can't hear him. He talks while walking to the nearest tree. About twenty steps to the right. Even watched from the bench, fidgeting. 

Isak is still on the phone with Peter when Even check his watch. Ten minutes passed, _why they took it so long?_ Even is about to get up to get some coffee when Isak finally hangs up the phone. He gives his phone back.

"He explained everything. We're fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Isak gives him a peck on his lips. "I gotta go. Jonas needs me." He waves at Jonas who waited for him at the entrance door. 

Even nods and he's staring at Jonas reaching Isak and mouthing "You okay?". Even sees the smiles at Isak lips and there it is. A smile. Even feels fine. They're fine.

Even decided to pick Magnolia back home when he feel his phone buzzed. A text popped up from his phone screen. He opened it when he's sitting inside the tram.

**Peter A.**

_I told him and make sure he believed that it was an honest mistake, one time thing, and it will not be happen again in the future.  
11.05_

_Thanks, Peter.  
11.06_

_As long as he doesn't know our agreement. _  
_You can keep your beautiful mouth shut, aren't you?_  
_11.07_

_Yes.  
11.07_

_Good boy!  
11.08_

**\---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun daa~
> 
> (I don't know why I wrote that. I'm not good at words so I can't write summaries or notes. I'm sorry.)


	7. Even's Hesitancy. | Magnus The Big Mouth Friend.

_ ***few months later*** _

"Your birthday's coming up."

"I know."

"We're not going to all Princessy or Rainbow Dash-y anymore, right?"

"It's my birthday, not yours."

Isak thinks arguing with her is exhausting. No matter how hard he tried, she always ended up with the magic statement, "_I'll talk to Papa"._

"I'll talk to Papa."

"As always." said Isak while braiding her hair. She's smiling. Victory.

They're now sitting in her dresser table. Magnolia is now almost three years old. Her hair grows in to this pretty blonde long hair. Isak loves it. He learns to braid from YouTube. Because Jonas doesn't have a daughter. And Magnus daughter still a baby, of course. 

_"You should have one more though. In case you want to braid your daughter's hair like mine."_

_"Nah, what if it's another boy? Besides, I can't afford another baby right now."_

_"Look at the chance of possibilities here. Do you have a 50:50 of boys and girls in your family?"_

_"I don't know, man. I mean, I only have one little sister. And Eva is a single child in her family."_

_"There you go. You just have to have a little faith God is going to give you another girl."_

_"Ugh. I still can't imagine to repeat all the up-all-night phase over again."_

_"I know. I just love to see you suffering."_

_"Damn you!"_

"Hey, Daddy?"

_"Hmm?" _

"How come Papa doesn't have a mustache and beard like you?"

"Oh."

As her daughter growing up, _well_, Isak was too. He's looking in the dresser table mirror to see his facial hair. She's right. There's a thin line of mustache seen above his lips. So does the sideburns trailing his side jaws. He feels old. Well, not really old. He's only 23. He just don't feel like shaving.

"Not every man can grow these things," he still traces his own face. "Awesome, right?"

"Yeah, like Uncle Peter." Isak looks at her who now combing her doll. He tries to let go. Of course she will keep mentioning his name. But it was all past. He already put that behind so he lets go.

"Yeah, like Uncle Peter. And hey, Uncle Jonas too! You can see the little mustache on him."

"Right. But Uncle Jonas is awesome. Not like you. You're ugly."

"Really? If I'm ugly, your Papa will not fall for me." Isak answered that with confidence.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for his poor choice." She puts down the comb and take out the little pink scrunchies to be tied to her Barbie hair.

"What??" Isak scoffed and release his hand. 

"Daddy, don't stop."

If Isak loves to do her hair, Magnolia too, like someone to stroke her hair. Made her feel loved and feel safe. Isak then folded both his arms.

"No. I hate you." He lifted his chin.

"_Nah,_ impossible. You love me. Right? _Huh_?" She teased him. She tickles his side of his body, aiming for the under arms. Even told her Isak weakness and Isak couldn't be more upset that day. Isak against Even and Magnolia? Not a good combo.

"No! Don't!" He is pointing his finger to Magnolia. But the tickling continues.

A few days ago, Even said she just like his daddy. The pouts, her grunting, and the next time she's so clingy and be a spoiled baby like Isak. At first Isak denied it, but after he got 'really?' look from Even, Isak finally admitted it. But this time, Isak thinks about how much his daughter resemblance with Even. The way she mocks, the body language, her tone, almost everything, really representing Even. It's like she's his biological daughter. 

"Okay, stop! So I'm ugly, _huh_?"

"Yeah!" She's got off from the chair with those cute giggling that he loves so much.

"Here, let me show you who's ugly." He moves her chair.

"Noooo!"

They're now running in circle in her room. Magnolia is shrieking while step up her bed try to avoid his daddy. 

"Come here you!"

"Okay, okay. You're not ugly. You're pretty!"

"Good."

Isak now stops. And Magnolia too. They're both raising both hands to indicate surrender and catching up their breath from across the bed and Magnolia hair bangs now look damp. She really loves teasing his dad.

"You're pretty... ugly!" She's shouting and continue running through the door.

"Alright!!"

Isak finally can catch his daughter with a single swoops and lifted her up to his shoulder fireman's lift style.

"No, sir Daddy! Help! I'm being kidnapped!" She's struggling to release herself but it seems impossible with his daddy's strong arms.

"No mercy for you." He walked away straight to the kitchen where Even cooks for lunch. 

"Hey, what are you guys playing? Seems so fun!" 

"We're playing who's ugly. Daddy's won." said Magnolia's back. Because she still in his shoulder. And Isak now put her down to sit at the dinner table.

"Even, tell her I'm not ugly." He put his both hands to his waist, waiting. Even set the stove fire to low and walking towards them. He cupped his boyfriend face while observing. He turned his face to the left and right jokingly. 

"Hmm.. you're right. He's ugly."

"Told you." she's grinning.

Isak jaw dropped, "So you picked her side? Fine!"

"_Hmm.._ wait a sec."

Even kissed him and stroking his face. He kissed him until his hand on his waist giving up. Until his legs weakened. Until his eyes closed. Until he lost his breath.

"_Yikes,_" she closes her eyes.

They both stop and giggle. "A little bit more." said Even while he pecked his cupid bow's lips, his closed eyelids, his pointy nose, and his reddened cheek. 

"Are you two done?" she's peeking from her fingers.

Isak then opens his droopy eyes, the tense of his face is long gone, and those lips showing the sweet smile.

"Yup, there it is. He's not ugly anymore. He's the most beautiful man in Oslo now."

"That's cheating." Magnolia now open her eyes.

"Was there any rule of that?" 

"Alright stop it you two. It's time to eat!" Even turn off the stove after he added a pinch of salt.

"So how's Magnus?" Isak starts the conversation.

"Well, for a trainee, he's doing good." Even put the food into Isak and Lia plates. "Three months on probation taught him well."

Magnus is now working with Even at kaffebrenneriet after they lost one of their employees due to the contract. And Even thought, _why not?_ Magnus is a hard worker and willing to learn something new. Even talked to the supervisor and recommended him. He got the job within a week and now it's his sixth month he worked there.

"Gotta go." He gets up and kiss both of them. "Oh, don't wait up for me. I got this thing going on. Someone's gonna proposes in kaffe. And we're making something special."

"Really? Cool!" 

"Yeah, she's going to be the happiest woman in the world. He was like, really preparing all out!" Even gesticulating.

**\---**

_"You're late."_

_"I have to find an excuse to get off from kaffe for awhile. I still have to go back there. Make it fast."_

_"Okay, come here."_

**\---**

_Magnus changed the subject from "**Save Isak Valtersen"** to "**Magnolia's Birthday Committee."**_

_(Magnus):_   
_Eyy! Who's excited to planning her birthday??_

_(Jonas):_   
_It's their daughter ffs Mags!_

_(Isak):_   
_Yeah, you have one now, right?_

_(Magnus):_   
_Yeah, but she's still this little._   
_I can't wait!!_

_(Isak):  
She's probably already discussed it with her Papa._

_(Magnus):_   
_Right, Even._   
_Oh!_   
_Speaking of which,_   
_So we got this beautiful wedding proposal at a few days ago, right?_   
_That was epic!_

_(Chris):  
Well, well, well.._

_(Isak):  
Yeah, Even told me that._

_(Noora):  
I just hope that makes Even want to do that too._

_(Isak):  
What about it?_

_(Magnus):_   
_You're the only left, Isak._   
_We're all married._

_(Isak):_   
_Yeah, so does Noora, Chris and Mahdi._

_(Mahdi):  
We're all just a hopeless romantic._

_(Chris):  
Hear hear._

_(Noora):  
Hear hear. (2)_

_(Isak):  
So?_

_(Eva):  
He clearly can't take the hint, guys._

Isak smiles. Having Magnolia is the best thing he's ever had, with all the banters. Even the banters of course! At first, Isak hesitated. _Heck,_ he still remembers on how Isak can't hold her properly. He can't even take her for a bath. All of these memories suddenly playing like an old broken record. Everything seems to fade, but he can remember everything perfectly. 

But seeing all of his friends talk about it, Isak heart flinched. Five year relationship and they're not talking about it until now. But why ruined it? What they have now is perfect. The three of them. Not exactly like The Three Musketeers though, it's more like The Three Stooges, minus Even. Even never banters like what Magnolia and Isak did. He's more like an angel, a father fairy figure, a good cop._ Wait, if Even is the good cop, I must be the bad cop. Ugh. Magnolia sure loved that._

But if Even didn't propose him until now, let it be. Isak won't push. He doesn't want to push everything.

**\---**

_The room is dark. Even can only see a little light from the closed windows with grey curtains. Peter comes inside bringing the two cups of coffee._

_"Coffee? Let just get this over with!"_

_"Patience. I want to try something new." _

**\---**

"_Uh.._ baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you shave those?"

_"Hmm?_ This?" Isak pointing his finger to his face.

"Yeah."

"I thought you liked it?"

"Yeah at first, but now I really miss my cutie little soft bean." Even giving him a beaming smile.   
_And I want to get rid of Peter's disgusting beard face, actually._

**\---**

_"Whoa."_ Magnus startled when he saw Even entering kaffebrenneriet. He's about to leave and switching his shift with Even then giving his finger to his neck. 

"If you're trying to cover that, a hat wouldn't do." Magnus is grinning wide "..a turtleneck would do."

Even gasped and automatically cover his neck. _A bruise? A hickey? A what?_

"Isak made that, _huh? _I didn't know Isak can make that." Magnus is now teasing him. "My boy!" He fists his hand in the air. 

_Damn it Peter I told him not to leave marks!_

Even realized that for a few months back, he always wears a hat. He tries to cover his face. He feels naked. He feels exposed. He didn't know why he feels that way. He wants to explain to Magnus, but then thinking, every clarification would sound so wrong on so many levels. So, Even can only smiled and walked away. 

**\---**

_"That's not part of our agreement, Peter."_

_"I know."_

_"We used to meet once in a month. But why are you now called me almost every two weeks?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"But you can't--"_

_Before Even can speak anymore, he felt his neck hot by Peter's strong gripping that pinned him to the wall. "Listen..." _

_Even gasped. He panicked. He closed his eyes, scared of what might come after this. He doesn't want to die in his hand. In his place. In this dark room. So he obeys. He obeys every word of him. Even though they're at the same height level, well, Peter looks more strong based at how big his biceps are right now. His visit to the gym every day has paid him off._

_"Listen here, you beautiful thing. You know the consequences of what will happen to you if you disobey me? Hmm?"_

_Even still quivering._

_"Open your eyes."_

_Even shaking his head._

_"Look at me, dammit!!" He tightened his gripping and make Even struggling for air and finally he opens his eyes. He has no choice but opens his eyes. _

_"You know Magnolia loves me, right? You know I know where you guys lived, huh? Answer, handsome."_

_Even nods._

_"Good. Good boy. Now kneel."_

**\---**

That night, Even laying down on his bed alone with a hundred questions.

_Should he tell Magnus about this arrangement thing?  
What would he say about this?  
What is this agreement exactly?  
Will he talk to Isak?  
_ _Wait, does they have like, group chat or something?_

A few days ago, Isak told him that he got this group chat to talk about this silly conversation about Magnolia's birthday upcoming. They have group chat where they talked to each other and--

"Honey, can I see your neck?" Isak suddenly surprised him and closed their bedroom door.

Fuck. Magnus told him.

**\---**

"_Uh.._ Mags, can I talk to you for a second?"

They're now on their lunch break together. Magnus is standing in front of the vending machine. "If only there's any discount for us." He mumbles and Even shrugged. "You want one?" 

Even shakes his head. Magnus and Even are walking to the nearest bench. "You look pale. You need to eat something, dude." 

"Thanks, I eat a lot of cookies at home." 

Lies. The cookies were long gone. Besides, Even doesn't feel hungry. He doesn't feel a thing. Not only today, it's been a long time since the agreement. To avoid Isak growing suspicious, he keeps cooking for Isak and Magnolia. And eat together too. But all the food feels bland. He tasted it, but he feels like his taste bud dead.

_"I think I have to add more salt in this."  
_ _"No, this is perfect."_

_"Do you think the tea is less sweet?"  
"If anything, this is too sweet actually."_

"Okay, more sandwich for me. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"_Uh.. _did you tell Isak about the bruise? My bruise?" 

"Yeah, kinda. But he said you two didn't have sex like, for two weeks?" he started to bite one in his right hand.

Even clears his throat. "Yeah, because actually, that wasn't Isak's." 

Magnus then baffled, "_Waff??_ Wait.." he chews his sandwich and swallowed hard. "What??"

"I told him I had an allergy or something. He didn't believe it at first. But I can't come up with another excuse." 

"My God, Even! You're going behind his back??" He now puts his sandwich in his lap to take a full attention.

"Nei, no. This is complicated, Mags." Even stares at the peoples passing by in front of them.

"Complicated how? You're cheating!"

"Please calm down. If I tell you the reason would you please shut up?"

Magnus silenced himself.

"No more stupid gossip in the group chat about this because this is a dead serious and Isak can't know anything about this."

Magnus stared at him.

"When I said Isak can't know anything about this, _for the love of God,_ he really can't, okay?"

Magnus blinks.

"Promised?"

Magnus nods.

**\---**


	8. It's Such A Mess. | The Power of Friends.

The birthday is coming. Magnolia looks pretty with this peach creamy birthday gown. She's running with Leo, who look sharp in a tuxedo. He's cute, like a little Jonas, said Vilde while holding Cornelia. 

"Hey, who did your hair?" Eva amazed by how beautiful her hair is. 

"Daddy!" One thing that Magnolia proud of, is his masterpiece hairdo. Even admitted it too. He can only do the basic ponytail, but Isak, he stepped up the game. He made her a braid wedding hair style.

Eskild who ring the door shrieking when Magnolia opened the door.

"Oh my God imagine you in twenty, looking like this. So sweet!" he's waving at his own face, trying to hold back his tears. She chuckles and hugging all of her uncles and aunts. And when it comes to Uncle Magnus, she ended up piggy back riding with him.

"He just can't wait for his own daughter to do that thing." 

Isak's grinning wide. 

Even sat in the corner watching everyone having their time. 

"You good?" said Magnus tapped his shoulder.

He nodded.

**\---**

_"Even, you have to report it to the police!"_

_"No, don't! I don't want to take it to the authority."  
_

_"But.."_

_"Magnus, he threatened to take Magnolia away from me. I can't do that!"_

_"But he did those things to you?!"_

_"I'm fine. I can handle that."_

_"I just don't understand you, Even."_

_"You're not in my position. You clearly don't know how to face this."_

_"I know."_

_"Just, please. Don't tell everyone."_

_"Just be careful, okay. You can always have my back."_

_"Thanks. I'm doing this for my family."_

There it is. Family. The magic word that makes him do everything. Even though he's not tied to a marriage yet, Isak and Magnolia are his. And for them, he would do everything. 

**\---**

**Magnus F.**

_Uh, Mags?_  
_18.00_

_Sup?_  
_18.02_

_Did Even have an extra shift or something?  
18.03_

_No. Why?  
18.04_

_He's just not home at his usual time  
and his phone dead  
18.05_

_Oh yeah! He's doing this extra shift.  
Thomas took a day off.  
Even told me to text you  
_ _His battery was out.  
I forgot to tell you._  
_18.06_

_Oh, okay._  
_Tx Mags._  
_18.07_

**_\---_ **

The arrangement has been going for a long time until Even almost can't take it anymore. Of course, Peter always prepared him. He always makes sure Even is fine, safe, not hurt, and satisfied. But still, it felt wrong. It's like having sex with brother, or sister. It doesn't feel right. And the most important thing, it was not Isak.

Even is still having sex with him. It was fine, even though it feels different. Even pretend everything alright. Isak doesn't need to know. So Even playing along. Until that night when Isak asks something.

_"Uh,_ Even? What do you think if we're not using condom this time? I kinda want to feel you." he asked shyly to his boyfriend.

_"Hmm?"_

"It's not like we're hooking up with someone else, right?"

"Oh."

The last question was like, biting him in his face and spread to his whole body. It stings. Isak still staring at Even when he saw him thinking. _Okay, what answer should I give to him because right now, he's waiting. Say something. Do something!_

"Uh yeah, but shouldn't we get tested for it?"

Even asked back. The thought about Peter still haunting his head. His fuzzy beard, his panting breath, his strong grip on his waist, his eyes that aren't green like Isak's, more like brown and dark when he asked Even to look into his eyes when he got his orgasm, it was all overwhelming, hot and disgusting. Covered with deep moaning voice that Even hate so much. 

He then cupped his boyfriend face and kiss those pair of curved lips a peck and said, ".. some other time, okay?"

They both smiled.

**\---**

**Even B.N**

_Even, where are you?_  
_Are you at Peter's?_  
_16.00_

_Yeah Mags._  
_Why?_  
_16.02_

_Isak is looking for you._  
_What should I do?_  
_16.03_

_Just tell him I got the extra shift.  
or something.  
16.04_

_I already told him that yesterday.  
16.05_

_Visiting a friend.  
16.06_

_OK.  
Just make sure you prepare   
the answer if he asked you at home.  
16.06_

_Thanks Mags.  
16.07_

** _\---_ **

"Papa?"

_"Hmm?"_

"Don't you want to wake up now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm tired."

"Papa, you slept for almost three days." 

"Still tired. Go play with Daddy."

"I can't play with Daddy when he's all upset and sad.."

Even opened his eyes. Magnolia talks in front of his nose. Her breath smells marshmallow. Her daughter now laying beside him and put both of her hands below her head, princess sleep style.

"I want to keep you company." Even still stared at her. "..even though it's boring because I'm not tired." 

She's staring at his eyelids that slowly down indicate that his Papa is really tired. Even now is go back to sleep.

Five minutes passed when Lia looks at the clock on the nightstand. She doesn't know how to read a clock, but she feels like eternity. The room is really quiet. She's waiting calmly and looking into his pale face, his messed hair, his chapped lips. She's about to poke her Papa's nose, _because kids really don't know the concept of sleeping,_ when a sound of loud whispering calling her.

"Magnolia, what are you doing? C'mere!" 

"I want to sleep next to Papa."

"Don't. Let him sleep." Isak approaches both of them and lift her up.

"No, let me be here. I miss him!" she whines nearly cries.

"_Shush,_ come on now. Be a good girl." Isak now holding her in his waist and heading to the door. Before he closed the door, she asked something to her Dad.

"When will dad wake up from his sleep?"

"I don't know, Lia."

**\---**

**Magnus F.**

_Mags?_  
_20.05_

_Yo!_  
_20.06_

_Even's not seeing someone, right?_  
_20.07_

_What?_  
_No!_  
_20.07_

_or maybe someone picking on him,  
bullied him or something?  
20.08_

_No!  
Why?  
20.08_

_because a few days ago before he got sick,  
he asked me to move.  
like moving out to Bergen or Trondheim.  
20.09_

_What??  
No!  
Why?  
20.09_

_Magnus, you have to give me other  
answers besides No, What and Why.  
20.10_

_I'm sorry Isak.  
but I know nothing about that.  
20.10_

_Let me know if you know something.  
20.11  
  
_

_Will do!  
20.12_

**\---**

"Hey, can I see him?"

Magnus now is in Isak's living room, because Even now missing works for almost a week. 

"Yeah, but wait your turn. Peter is inside." 

"What? Peter's here??" Magnus shouting and it startles Isak who put down the kettle to make a tea for the guests.

"_Jeez!_ No need to shout. What's wrong?" 

"I'm sorry.. But what is he doing here?"

"When Magnolia caught a fever a few days ago, Peter texted him. But since Even didn't reply, Peter decided to come here to make sure everything's okay." Isak sits on the kitchen counter. He looks so tired. First, Magnolia was sick. Now, Even is sick too. 

"Good thing Magnolia gets better and now I have to take care of the rest." and with the rest, he means Even and everything that's left untouched like, messy bedroom, dirty laundries, spilled milk from yesterday, books scattered everywhere, Magnolia's toys here and there.

"Ah.." Magnus look at the surroundings and nods. "I better wait up for Even."

Magnus walk to their bedroom. He waits outside and when he heard Peter talking to Even, he moved closer to put his ears to the door. At first he heard Even saying 'No' twice. And the rest was only Peter voices. He listened to that carefully while holding his breath. Three minute passes and Magnus still lean back to that door. 

"It's not polite to eavesdropping, you know?" Isak appears bringing two cups of tea in a tray. "Can you please open the door for me?"

"Oh, yeah, of course." Magnus startled and open the door. "_Uh_, Isak. I better go.. home now. You have-- _uh_.. a guest. I can-- come again.. tomorrow." He looked nervous and trying so hard to find other words.

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, say Hi to Even and Peter for me!" he rushed to the front door. 

**\---**

_Magnus removed Isak Valtersen from **"Magnolia's Birthday Committee"**_

_Magnus change the subject from **"Magnolia's Birthday Committee" **to **"Save Even Bech Næsheim"**_

_(Jonas):_  
_What the fuck?_

_(Magnus):_  
_I'm sorry for kicks him out like that.  
If he asked one of you,  
just said that I accidentally removed him   
and I'll adding him again.  
I'm going to talk about Even,  
so Isak can't know about this._

_(Eva):_  
_What's wrong Magnus?_  
_Also, 'Save Even'? _

_(Jonas): _  
_Isak said he caught a fever.  
Probably flu from her daughter earlier.  
You know when you have kids,  
viruses will come around infecting whoever inside the house. _

_(Mahdi):_  
_Yeah Mags, don't make a fuss about this._

_(Chris):_  
_You're just exaggerating._

_(Magnus):_  
_Oh My God would you guys please shut up for a sec!_  
_I just don't think flu is the main reason Even got sick. _  
_I think he slipped into one depressed episode._

_(Noora):_  
_How do you know? _  
_And why Isak can't be in this situation?_

_(Magnus):_  
_I have the reason. _  
_I think I'm the only one who knows. _  
_But you guys have to accompany me to tell him in person. _ _  
I'm gonna need you guys there. _  
_Tomorrow, 12 PM sharp._

_(Mahdi):_  
_Why can't you tell us here? _  
_He won't know anyway since you kicked him out._

_(Magnus):_  
_Even said I can't tell anyone. _  
_Including Isak, and you guys. _  
_But this is getting worse,_  
_ and I decided to tell everything to him tomorrow ,_  
_so I need all of you to come with me. _  
_No question further._

**\---**

Everyone's arrived at exactly 12.05 PM when Magnus ring the bell. Isak opens the door, they're all giving him hugs and enter the house with chatters asking about how's Even and Magnolia. After Isak closing the door, they're all standing in awkward position looking at their surroundings.

"Make yourself at home. Do you guys want some tea?" After several answers of 'yeahs' and 'of courses' Isak went back to the kitchen to boil the kettle.

Magnus is typing fast to his phone.

_(Magnus):  
_ _Now you see why I need all of you here._  
_Look at this place!  
_ _Look at him!_

Everyone take their phones out and nod slowly to each other. They look at what they see in front of their eyes. Everything is a complete mess. Dust everywhere. Clothes unfolded from the washing machine. Plates that haven't been washed for what Eva might think it's already two days.

And Isak,_ oh poor Isak_. He looks so pale, weak and tired. There's a slight of blackened bag under his both eyes. He clearly tired based on how often he yawns and squeezing his eyes. 

"I'm sorry I haven't slept well for the last six days." said Isak while sitting himself at the sofa.

"That's fine. Where's Magnolia?" asked Noora while collected the dirty dishes and starts to wash them.

"She's with Even. I told her to rub his back to ease the pain.." 

Everyone's awed together with cutest sound.

"... after I caught her almost stuffs his nostrils with her finger. I mean, why?"

Everyone's chuckled and murmuring "That girl!"

"Hey guys, please leave it." Isak waves his hand when he saw Magnus taking a mop to cleaning the spilled milk on the floor.

"Isak please, I know what it feels like to have a sick family. When Leo sick, my house completely look like it just gotten hit by a tsunami." said Eva with both hands holding the laundry basket to folding the clothes.

He huffed a laugh and let himself rest in the sofa. Having friends like them are really the best thing in the world. Without him asking, they're helping with each other. Heck, he's not asking for all of it. He didn't want to bother his friends to do all of the chores.

The sounds of their friends arguing about how to clean the carpet makes Isak giggles. The sound of Vilde humming while holding Cornelia is soothing him. Really soothes him. And not long after that, he feels like his body is trying to find a nice position in this sofa. He stretched his legs and yawning for the seventh time._ Why is this sofa feeling so comfortable right now? _

Isak slept. 

**\---**

When he woke up, his body feels lighter than before, especially the head. _Please, the head!_ A little bit of nap sure helps him rest and get a fully charged Isak whose ready to take care of Even and Magnolia. He blinks his eyes for a several time before he sits himself up.

All of his friends sitting and waiting in front of him.

"Hey, how long have I been sleeping?"

Jonas answering, "About.. what, almost four hours?" he took a turn to their friends.

Everyone nods with yes and yeahs.

"Shit, I have to cook dinner for them!" Isak slap his forehead and get up.

"No, no! We're already cook dinner for you." Noora stopped him and guiding him back to sit down again. When he looks at the living room, everything changes. Toys clear, books clear, dishes clean, the floor clean. All clean and clear. 

"Okay.. Thanks?" Isak look at them with suspicious looks. He looked at their faces one by one. They're all silent, and look worried. Vilde sips her tea and avoiding his eyes. Right, Isak forgot that he boiled the tea when they arrived today. Good thing they take care it now before he slept and maybe made his kitchen on fire.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he raises his eyebrows.

_"Uh.. _Isak." said Magnus clearing his throat, ".. I need to talk to you."

**\---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, the next chapter will be ugly :(( 
> 
> Efek nyuci piring dapet ide baru, kadang gue heran dapet inspirasi lagi nyuci piring lah, liat orang naik motor dapet cerita baru lah. Heran Tommerass deh.


	9. The Revelations. | We'll Be There For You.

"I'm sorry Isak. Please don't be mad at me for saying this, but.. Peter is a bad guy and you should keep Even away from him"

"What? Why? Are you talking about the kiss?" Isak looks at him with disbelieved. "Sure, he kissed Even back then, but we already put that behind. He apologized, I moved on. All is well."

Everyone knew that kiss. The kiss that Magnolia bring it up in this very living room, the same room and they're all gathering around to listening to this crap again. It makes Isak stomach growling. Not a hungry one. The feeling bad one.

"No. Yeah. I mean.. actually, that was just a beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"_Uh.._ Peter used Even to have sex with him. Peter said Even really looked like his ex, Simon. Or Sigurd..? Or whatever his name is.." Magnus trying to remembering the name. " ... Anyway, Even couldn't resist him, but-"

"Even has been cheating on me??" his eyes widening in shock.

"No, no, no! Even was forced to have sex with him. Because he's afraid Peter is going to take Magnolia away."

"What? He can't do that." He scoffed. "He's just his uncle, right?"

"Actually, Isak, he's not her uncle."

"What are you talking about?"

Everyone waiting for Magnus, because he's speaking so carefully nearly whispering right now.

"Magnolia is his.. biological daughter."

All of his friends gasped and Magnus suddenly regrets for telling this to everyone. Eva even mutters shit and covers her mouth immediately.

"What??" Isak shakes his head.

"Magnus, you can't joke about this. Please tell us you're kidding." Noora tries to ask his authentic story.

"No, believe me. I wish this was kidding too. But this isn't."

Everyone now looking at Isak who pull his both feet to the chest and hiding his head there.

"I don't get it. Why would he do that?" He lifted his head up and look at Magnus with reddened eyes. Trying to hold back his tears because he feels so exposed in front of his friends right now.

"I don't know. He's just trying to ruined both of you."

"But how about Adelia? Is she really is her mum? Does she know about this?"

"Yes she was. Adelia wasn't know. And she'll never know about it."

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"Because Adelia was passed away long time ago after giving birth to Magnolia. No cancer or whatsoever."

"What??"

Only God knows how many times Isak saying 'what' words. Because this is all confusing Isak right now. Because he needs all of the answers. Because he doesn't know any shit right now.

"What about that time when Even visiting her mum on her birthday? It was all lies?"

"Yeah. They never went there. Peter lured him out and raped him while Magnolia took a nap in his apartment."

He listened to Magnus every word. He tries to remember any of it. He retraced a year ago when Even went home with shitty look and he went straight to bed. And Isak chooses to ignore him because maybe it was just a regular bad day. _Everybody has their own bad day, right? _And when Magnolia revealed their kisses that happened before they come home to celebrate her birthday..

_Oh My God_.

Isak gets up and running to the sink to throw up. This is all too much. His head hurts, his stomach hurts, his heart hurts. Everything hurt at this moment.

Eva is following him to the kitchen. He's shuddering when he feels her hand stroking his back up and down. Eva isn't talking at all. She just keeps soothing his best friend with _'oh, you poor thing'_ looks. The kitchen has no door or wall across the living room so everyone can see how Isak doing, and it ain't pretty.

**\---**

The door opened and Magnolia out from their bedroom. "Hey, what happened to Daddy?" She looks at him disdainfully.

"Your daddy just tired and a little bit sick, but he's fine." Noora is now approaching her and holding her hand. Vilde is following her and asked, "Do you want to teach Cornelia how to build a block?"

"Yeah, sure!" She answered exuberantly. "..wait a sec." She is scanning the room and her gaze stops at Jonas. "Where's Leo?"

He gives her a huge grinned smile. "He's at Aunt Linn's."

"Hmm, 'kay. Come on Cornelia, follow me. I am the best at building blocks. Your daddy is lame at it." Noora and Vilde now leave the place to go to Magnolia's room.

"_Sheeesh_ that girl! I swear to God her demeanor is similar to Isak day by day." said Magnus shakes his head incredulously.

"Hey, _shush!"_ Mahdi elbowed him and pointing at Isak who is sitting back with Eva holding his arm so he didn't fall. He couldn't sit right so he leaned his body to Eva and put his head down to her lap. Because he has no strength after puking in large amount he didn't know whether it was breakfast or dinner from last night leaving out his body.

"Do you want to, maybe, eat something?" asked Eva while stroking his messed hair.

"No. I can't eat anything right now." His eyes looking at nowhere. He's tired. So fucking tired, he really want to close his eyes right now, but he just can't.

"So, you think this is the whole reason Even got sick and won't look at me in the eyes?" He asks without turning his head to Magnus.

"No, I think that's not it. I mean, he can hide it from you pretty well since the very first time. And the next month. And the next month. And the next month.. Even is strong, Isak, I'm telling you."

"It's been going on for months??" Jonas infuriating.

Isak feels his head spinning fast. He closes his eyes and retrace everything back again. _The thought of Isak should shave, of course, it reminds him of Peter! The way Even always put a little bit salt or add a little spoon of sugar, of course because he was numb to taste everything. His thought always about Peter! And the last one where Even refuse to not wearing a condom, of course, it reminds him of Peter! Everything is reminding him to Peter! And.. his neck?? Oh My God the neck!_

In that room, there are five adults. But Isak curled himself like a kid that can't get up to face cruel reality that hit him hard, right in the face relentlessly. Eva feels her pants got wet and she looks down to check it. She realized that it was his tears rolling down from his eyes, runs to his cheeks, ended up in her pants. She kissed his temple and hug him tight, just like she's holding Jonas when he's having a bad day.

"I don't know the exact reason, but I guess it happened after Peter paid him a visit yesterday?" Magnus now continues his speeches.

"_Oh!_ To think I'm letting him inside my house!" He breaks the silence with sobbing. "This is all my fault." Isak doesn't care if he's crying. He just wants to cry at this very moment. _Let them see, I don't care._

"No, don't be like that. You don't know him at first." Chris now speaks up. "He's just plain evil sexual abuser."

"So, anyway.."

"_Jesus Christ,_ Magnus! This agony isn't over yet, huh??" Eva barked at him and it startled everyone in this room.

"I, too, really want to end this actually, guys. You asked the reason Even is sad, right? Like I said earlier, Even is one tough guy. He can handle all of it."

Magnus takes a breath and continuing,

"But remember when I come here yesterday and Peter talked to Even, then I rushed home, Isak?"

Isak sniffed and nods.

"That was when I heard Peter say he's going after you now."

Isak threw up for a second time. 

**\---**

"_So the conclusion is, Even actually strong enough to keep all of this to himself, but when it comes to Isak, it's like, all of his huge walls crushed into pieces and he really lost it." _

_"Oh, I'm_ _ so gonna kill him!"_

_"Don't. You're just putting yourself into jail."_

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"He's a complete psychopath!!"_

_"Oh my God!"_

_"This is a threat and we can report this."_

_"We have proof about that, right??"_

_"Eavesdropping doesn't counted, Magnus."_

_"Are we going to let him do that to Isak?"_

_"No! I mean, look at him now."_

Isak is hugging the sink when he heard all of this friend shouting with each other. He doesn't care what happened afterwards. He's so tired, he just wants to go to sleep without thinking of anything. He's so tired, that he thinks a wrecking ball hit him in the head right now would be a good idea.

He opens the fridge to wash away this weird taste feeling after he threw up. He knows he should taking some bananas and apple juice or at least mineral water, to gained some energy. Instead he took a can of beer because _what's the point?_ All foods and drinks taste the same now, he can't feel a thing. He gargles and gulping the whole can and throw it at the sink. Because aiming to the trash can is so hard at the moment.

He still hears their friends arguing with what are they gonna have to do with this situation. He walks in silent to the bedroom. He doesn't want to avoid the problems, but right now he's so tired and sleeping in the living room only made his head hurt even more.

He chooses to find comfort in the warmth of his boyfriend. He opens the bedroom door and don't bother to close it back. He climbed the bed and hug Even from behind. Isak links his finger together and inhale his boyfriend in the neck. The comforting scent ever, he thought.

Isak really wants to close his eyes for a second. Just for a second. But it's really hard considering he still can hear his friends still talking outside the room. 

"I heard Magnus talked to you about everything?"

Isak finally has a meltdown. After he thought he drained all of his tears in the living room, he never thought tears escaping at the corner of his eyes, again. He's shaking and wailing hard. Even turn his body to side to facing him. 

"Hey, baby. It's fine.. okay? It's fine." he wiped away those tears.

_How could you be like this? I should be the one who have to comforted you, not the other way around! _Isak said that inwardly. 

"I don't know why you do that, Even. _Hell_, I don't even know how to react to this. I'm just so fucking sad." He looks down because he feels ashamed. Even did this to him. Even did this to the family. Even did this to protect them. He feels like he don't deserve this angel.

Even smiles.

"Everything's hurt, Even. I want to sleep so bad. I'm so tired. I'm so-"

"_Shush_.. Minute per minute, remember?" Even reaches his chin and lift it up. He strokes his face slowly. He rubs his swollen eyes, his runny nose, down to his reddened lips.

"Can you kiss me?"

Even nods and kiss him tenderly. It was soft, and comfortable. It was a comforting kiss that he really needs right now. Even tastes him out. 

"I missed it." said Even when he ended the kisses.

"You missed me?" ask Isak smiling.

"I said it. And by it, I mean the beer."

Isak scoffed a laugh.

"I'm willing to give you another kiss for the next minutes." Even strokes his back and hugged him close.

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms_

Even hums to the song and Isak close his eyes to recognize the song. His voices soothing. His touch warming. He takes a long breath and released slowly. 

_My life_

_You electrify my life_

_Let's conspire to ignite_

_All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

It was Starlight.

He's asking to himself why he sings that song. Not long after that, he's crying himself to sleep in the Even's neck crook. 

**\---**

Isak wakes up from his bed and found his door closed. He didn't remember closing it that night. He found a piece of paper in his nightstand.

_What is it?  
Is it a letter?  
Is it THAT letter again?   
_ _Please, enough with the letters!  
Letters has already turned my entire life to hell!  
  
_

He grabs the folded paper and he relieved after he knows the owner of that cursive writings.

_Isak, we love you and Even.  
_ _We are staying here.  
Take a rest as long as you need.  
Don't worry about Magnolia,  
We're keeping our eyes on her.  
Heck, she's really excited about we stay overnight._

_We can discuss how to solve all of this together  
tomorrow in the morning.  
If you are ready.  
Just take your time._

_Love,_   
_Eva._   
_and the rest of the gang._

He holds the letter to his chest, close to his heart. How lucky he is for having such a supportive group of friends. He looks around and found Even still sleeping beside him. He pulls the duvet on to his shoulder and place a kiss in his forehead. He walks out and seeing the most heartwarming view in front of his eyes.

His house sure no fancy or anything. It's only suitable for large sofa, coffee table few plants and such. But his friends moving all of the furnitures to the corner and make a space in the center to put down their sleeping bag. They're all sleeping peacefully side by side with one another. Leo and Magnolia looked comfortingly facing each other while little Cornelia sleeps in the middle between her parents. And the rest of the adults sleep cozy in their own sleeping bag. Isak doesn't know at what time they were all going home to take their sleepover kit and come back here. 

It's already 06.30 AM in the morning. He feels sticky and gross and he decided to go to take a shower. 

**Peter.  
  
**

_Hey, it's me._   
_Let's meet up._   
_08.00_

_Hey, Isak.  
At the usual park.  
in 1 hour.  
08.01_

_OK.  
08.01_

"Are you sure, Isak?" said Eva while cooking breakfast for the entire families and friends.

"Yeah, I'm the one he's looking for." 

"Take the boys with you!" Noora shouts from afar while preparing the table.

"No, don't. I want to go alone."

"Don't be ridiculous, Isak. We'll come with you." said Magnus holds her daughter.

"It's not a big deal. We're meeting in the park. I just want to talk and see what his deal is." said Isak while chopping onions.

The three of them walking beside Isak to the park,_ because they're so stubborn and there's no way they let Isak leave alone,_ and spotted Peter at his usual bench from afar. 

"Uh, I can handle this, guys. I should go."

"We're gonna wait here, in case you forgot your way back home." said Magnus jokingly

Isak laughed. He feels tense take control all of his body. His shoulders seem stiffs. And Jonas noticed that.

"Hey, no stress." he pats Isak in his back. "You know where to find us, if you need anything."

Mahdi adds, "Yeah, good luck, Isak."

They're now sitting on the side way bench watching Isak waits for the traffic lamp to turn red. The traffic seems crowded and won't let anyone to cross the street. Isak saw Peter from afar waving his hand to him. _That son of a bitch._ The lamp now turns red and cars stopped. The lamp for pedestrian turn to green allowed people to cross the street.

Isak took a long breath, "Okay, here we go." 

**\---**


	10. We Are Meant To Be. | In Every Universe.

Actually, Isak scared of what might come. He doesn't know what to do with this. Even literally in charge of everything. Easily, like flipping a palm of the hand. When Isak seems clueless, Even will find a way. Even though he doesn't know it too, he will so find a way to fix everything together with Isak.

  
_That's not the way it works, baby._

_This is the right way._

_Okay, let me.._

_You just have to turn it to the left._

_You're learning something._

_Easy, right?_

_No. Even, look, it's still leaking._

_Right. _

_I'm gonna call the plumber._

_Just admit it, we don't know anything about this._

_No! _

_Okay._

_But at least, we're clueless together._

_Clueless. _

_Yeah right._ Just like when they were clueless on how to take a baby to bath.

If only he ignored the letter.  
If only he sent the baby to the foster home.  
If only he refused the idea of taking care of that baby.  
If only he says No to him.

But how can say No to Even? 

_Together?_

Even, right now laying in bed, sad and hurt. He can't possibly bear this anymore. He can't fix this together with Isak right now so Isak has to do this alone. At least this is what he can do, considering what sacrifice Even had done earlier.

He thought about that along the way. Until the distance become more closer to Peter. 

The park is so crowded that evening. People walking with their kids to play catch. One Golden Retriever runs while the owner chases it with loose leash in her hands. Elderly walked pass by holding hands. Everybody seems happy. But not in Isak heart.

"What do you want?" 

"_Oy!" _He startled. "Come here sit with me."

"No." Isak still stands in front of him.

"Okay. Did Even told you the agreement?"

"No." Because Even really didn't tell him. It was Magnus. And Isak didn't really bother to know more, it's excruciating.

"_Hmm_. Yet you come. You knew." He smirks. If back then Isak smitten to see those smiles, right now he feels disgusted by it. "Let's go home to my place."

"No." He shakes his head, "I don't want to."

"You know the damage you inflicted by saying No to me?"

Isak feels his neck hotter. 

Peter sighed, "I can take her anytime I want."

"I will report you to the police!" He shouts because he senses threatened and hopeless.

"Haha.. for what? Taking my own daughter?"

Isak gulped. He didn't expect to be attacked this hard. 'Taking my own daughter' is not right. _It's our daughter, dammit!_

"For... raping my boyfriend."

He scoffed, "You don't have a proof."

_Shit he's right._

It's not like he have this thought to barge in his apartment to look for any proof. Pictures, videos, anything. But how? He doesn't even know where he lives.

Peter is now standing up facing him. Isak being intimidated by his looks that suddenly makes him small. Peter studies Isak face with his hungry looks. 

"Don't make a fuss about this..", his cigarette breath makes Isak take one step back. "..or Magnolia comes home with me."

"I can move out. We all can move out. To Bergen, to Trondheim, _heck_, we can move far away out !" Peter squinted his eyes for hearing Isak right now.

"We can go to Swedia, London, Japan, even Indonesia. You don't know Jakarta, do you? It's so far away from here!!" he blurted out fast.

Okay, even Isak himself thinks he's just bluffing. Where all of this is coming from? Why is he now sounds like a 10 year old? He now holds all of his anger to his fist, making his knuckles white. He turns on his back abruptly, because he can't face him. His ears red feeling all the shame spread to his whole body. He can see his friends watching from afar. Magnus in his phone while Mahdi talks with Jonas who now waving in his direction.

"Too bad if you want to go to.. what is it called, Jakarta?" Isak senses Peter now approaching and whispered in his back of his ear. "I'm going to miss Even, you know? That beautiful blue eyes.. His delicious lips too. _Hmm.." _

Isak turns his body to swing one hard fist to his smug face. A loud thud heard and some of people shrieking a little. _Fuck that's hurt!_ Isak never punched anyone. This is his first and it was hurt and when he thought his fist can make Peter fell down, he was wrong. With that huge of body, Peter just wobbles a little. 

"Oh! You're so strong, Isak!" said Peter, rubbing his own mouth wiping a little blood. "I remember Even strong grip too! When he arches his back for me-"

"Fuck you! Shut up!!" he swings another fist but Peter see it coming and he grabs his hand, twist it to the left. Isak groans loud and he got a handful of punch back from Peter. 

_"Ouch! _Do you have to always hit me like that? It hurts, you know?" Magnus still scrolling through his phone when Mahdi suddenly elbows him.

"Look, Isak is in a fight!" Mahdi pointing out to the park direction. Jonas raised his eyebrows in shocked.

"Fuck!" Magnus put the phone to his pocket. "Hurry up guys!"

The three of them running toward the park. They're not waiting for traffic lamp to turn red. After some honks and yells, it only took two minutes for them to finally cross the street.

Isak felt his body being dragged back, he reflexively kicks his feet in every direction. Magnus holds Peter and even though it seems pointless thing to do, Magnus tried as hard as he can to hold his sturdy body.

Mahdi is in the middle separating them. "Hey, hey! Stop it!!"

A woman in red coat reaches her phone to call someone. Police? Ambulance? They both didn't care because they're now covered in blood, mostly in the face. Peter grins wide showing his bloodied teeth, looking sharp directly to Isak. Together they are panting hard after strangling each other. Isak seems furious. His eyes went red from holding back pain and tears. 

"Jonas, let me go! I wanna kill him!" 

**\---**

_Magnus change the subject from **"Save Even Bech Næsheim" **to **"Save Even Bech Næsheim + Isak Valtersen"**_

_(Eva):  
_ _????_

_(Noora):  
_ _What the hell, Magnus?_

_(Magnus):  
_ _Uh, girls  
_ _How's Even?  
_ _Isak asks about him._

_(Chris):  
_ _He's fine. He just took a shower.  
_ _How's Isak?  
_ _Why Save Isak?_

_(Mahdi):  
_ _He's kinda got into a fight._

_(Vilde):  
_ _With who? Peter??_

_(Magnus):  
_ _No. With me, baby._

_(Vilde):  
_ _How could you??_

_(Noora):   
_ _Nei, Vilde.  
Of course with your husband.  
_ _It was with Peter!_

_(Eva):  
_ _Where are you guys now?_

_(Jonas):  
_ _Police are still interrogating us._  
_We'll be home late.  
_ _Okay gotta go._

It was late when they arrived at home. Everyone was watching TV with Even who now willing to get up from the bed, take a shower and joining the girls. Their kids all sleep together in Magnolia's room because she insisted to do their own sleepover, in her room, without adults.

_"I can take care of Leo and Cornelia alone by myself. You guys go ahead waits for the daddies home."_

_"You really love to boss around, huh?" asks Chris _

_"I'm not the boss, I'm their mom." Magnolia answers that nonchalantly._

_Leo now asks his roles, "So, am I the father?" _

_"No, you are her big brother."_

_"I'm older than you, I should be the father."_

_"I'm the older!" Magnolia put her hands on her waist._

_"No! I'm the oldest!" Leo now mimicking her._

_"No, I'm the very olderestestness!"_

_"That's not even a word!" he shrugged his tiny shoulders._

_"Yes! I win!" she fists her hand and enter her bedroom._

"They're all sleep now." said Noora back from her room. "Funny how silly they were fighting with each other few minutes ago. And now they're sleeping like angels."

"Makes you wanna one, huh?" Vilde teased her with a cheerful smile.

Noora scoffed, "Me? Haha.. Nope." She then looks at their friends that looked at her in silence. "Perhaps someday.. Not now. Chill."

The door opened and they're all gasping when they look at Isak with dried blood at the corner of his mouth, a little under his nose and a red scratch under his eyes. 

"Oh my God, let me take my medical kit!" said Vilde and get up to her bag. Noora asks Even if they have a towel to clean the wound, while she up to the kitchen to make a lukewarm water.

"Are you okay? Here, sit here." Eva is now guiding him to sit between her and Even.

Isak stays quiet. 

"Wait, girls. Don't." Even waving his hand to the girls and he cupped his pouty boyfriend beside him. "Let me see."

Even examines him and watch carefully. He brings his face closer and inhale him deeply. Not kissing him, just to smell him and he felt all of their friends staring at him weird. 

_"Uh.."_ Even clears his throat, "..let me take care of him inside." He now takes his hand and walking towards his bedroom. Isak confused at first, but when he sees Even face, _ooh right!_

"Don't you need this?" Vilde offering her bag full of the medical kit.

"No, thanks." said Even while closing the bedroom door.

**\---**

"Hello! Wait, is this thing on?"

Magnolia now stands in front of the guests holding a few of papers. She adjusts the standing microphone in front of her. 

Eskild shouts, "It's on, honey!"

"Right. Wow, look at these papers. Good thing I can read now!"

Everybody laughs and she heard Leo yell, "_Yeah!"_

"Hehe.. So, I'm here to make a toast to the newlyweds." She's pointing to her Papa and Daddy who both look gorgeous in a tuxedo.

"Oh, now they're kissing again for the two thousand one hundred and twenty one time. I am seven years old now, I'm counting every single of their kisses everyday." 

"I think it's far more than that." Isak whispered to his left.

"Yeah. Don't tell her or she'll get mad for being wrong."

The day after Isak proposed to Even in Magnolia's 7th birthday, she insisted on giving a toast, because she thinks they were stealing her thunder that day. And Even thought _why not?_ She's the closest to their heart for now and for the rest of their lives.

"At first I want to thank you for Uncle Eskild and Aunt Linn for helping me with this." She waves her papers, "Okay, let's see..."

"You are an awesome pair even though you two didn't know how to bathe me when I was a little. Daddy, Papa, seriously?" Magnolia asks with deadpan tone.

Both Even and Isak chuckles to her question. Everybody looks at the two who now shrugged their shoulders. "There's always a first time for everything", said Even.

"Next, Daddy you are cool and I love you even though we're always fighting with each other. It's like, you're my best friend, but I don't know... I never see you fighting with Uncle Jonas. Oh, wait! Is it because you had a crush on him long time ago?" 

Everybody's "_ooh_"-ing at Jonas and Isak widened his eyes to her immediately. "Oh no. I know that look.."

Magnolia continues, "Leo, protect me from my Daddy! No, wait, actually, protect your Daddy from my Daddy." 

"Natural tea-spiller, I'm telling you." said Linn shakes her head. Eskild nods.

The ballroom looks crowded filled with laughter and everybody seems to enjoy the wedding as much as Even and Isak did. They healed. They are starting a new life. At first year, it wasn't easy for two of them, more like a living hell. They both attend the healing trauma, therapist, and lot of counseling to recover from what they had in the past. What Peter did to them was awful and horrible.

_Peter._

That guy now in prison for only God knows how long, Isak didn't want to know any further. Police says he's a long wanted fugitive for a fraud and money laundering. And sexual abuse is sure going to add a few more years. But Even refused to testify, and as long as he's rotten in jail, was fair enough for Isak. Even and him agreed to keep this issue away from their daughter. If she asks, he will forever be her uncle. Nothing more. 

"And to Papa, I love you so much. I'm glad you are now better and not sad anymore." She smiles to her Papa nicely. "...because who else can bear Daddy's grumpiness except you?"

Isak face now flushed red, "I swear to God, Even, she's not making toast for us, she's particularly roasting me!" 

"She makes her point, though." Even smiles and tilted his head to the right.

"Oh, another one. I don't know why does your Papa always looks funny every time Daddy got bleed or something? This is a question from Uncle Magnus." 

Now everyone is looking at Magnus who raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Okay, Uncle Mags, I think you need to ask them directly because I honestly don't know about it either. They're just simply weird, I guess."

The parents of Even's and Isak's are attending and they're all surprised when Isak and Even decided to receiving a daughter from a stranger. More precisely, to save her from evil stranger. They throw the five Ws and one H to Isak and Even. So many questions, so little time. They both decided to explain the details later, after the wedding, of course.

Magnolia is watching her grandparents waving at her and she waves back. 

"The most important thing- okay this is serious Daddy, no more roasting," she clears her throat.

"You guys are meant to be. No matter how hard it is...

No matter how many secrets hiding you two had, you always got each other's back...

You two always fixes things, even though perhaps sometimes it gets worse...

You both protect each other's feelings, even though it hurts both of you inside..

You are meant to be, together."

"I helped her wrote that." Eskild sniffing whispering to Linn who wipes her tears too.

"My Daddy once said to me, they can choose to live in another universe where they didn't want me.." She's looking at Isak with teary eyes.

Even gasped. He realized Isak never told him the truth and he never really agreed in the first place. It was all Even's sudden idea and he made him do it. 

"...but he's going to be regretted it every single day and even though life is not all in rainbows and glitters, Daddy always wants to live in this universe, with me."

Even now linking their hands together and stare at him fondly.

"Because in every universe, there's another Isak and Even holding hands together, loving each other so much sometimes I think it doesn't make any sense." 

**\--- **

It's 5 PM when the three of them now go home holding hands with Magnolia in the middle. Sometimes they're lifting her hands and she jumped in the air to avoiding mud or puddle from last night rain.

"_Whee_! Again, again!" 

"You have to wait for another mud." 

They walked for one meter and found a little puddle before they arrived at their apartment

"Oh, there's another."

"Okay, let's count together."

"One, two.. three!!"

"_Wheeee_!" She jumped in the air holding to her parents tight. "Oh this is fun! Let's find another puddle!"

"We have arrived, Lia."

"No! I still want to jump!"

"Please Lia, don't be like that."

She starts to wailing and Isak rolled his eyes because please, what Isak want to do right now is sleep. Being a groom for a day is really exhausting.

While Isak unlocked the door, Even released the hands and go to the tree outside their apartment

"Magnolia, come here."

"What is it?"

"Do you know why I named you Magnolia?" He hugged the tree tightly. "Because of this", then he grabs and shakes it hard the flower petals start to fell down.

"_Whoa_!" Magnolia is now dancing under the tree together with her Papa. They are look ridiculous. But Isak loves them very much. He stares at both of them dancing like father and daughter in the wedding earlier.

The skies turn grey and Isak saw a slight of thunder. Not long after that, rain comes down and he's shouting to them,

"Hey, it's raining. Come on in!"

"No. We're still dancing!" Even replies while his hand still swinging his daughter to the side.

"Even, Lia, come in. You'll get sick! The rains getting heavy!"

"Yes, sir Daddy!" She's, who now wet her gown, running and approaching her daddy and jumps to hug him. "Now you're wet too."

"_Ugh,_ Lia!" he complained and put her to his side.

They're now both look at Even who still dancing under the rain. He swings and kicks the puddle in the street. 

Magnolia scoffed, "You need to control your man." She wants to join her Papa. "Anyway, Daddy, put me down, please." She jumped into the puddle while holding her two hands with Even.

The weather seems cold, but inside Isak heart, he feel warms to see the two favorite person in the world in front of his eyes, dancing beautifully under the rain, like there's no tomorrow.

"I love rain!" He shouted while he raised his hand up in the air. "_Woohoo!"_

"If you love rains so much, why don't we adopt another baby girl so we can name it Rainy, or something?" asks Isak.

"Really? You mean it?" Even stopped his dance to look at his husband.

"Yeah, we can do that!"

Because Isak now is sure. 

Isak isn't scared.

Isak is not having a doubted feeling about this anymore.

Isak thought, _we are meant to be. _

** _\---_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap!  
Thanks for reading.  
I'm sorry for the typo if there's any.  
Sorry for the bad grammar, I'm not really good at it.  
Let me know what you think about this! :3  
(Why am I keep writing like this)  
You guys are the best!  
Thank you ❤️.
> 
> Sebenernya ada niat pengen ngelanjutin, tapi ngga tau, liat nanti aja hehe. Terima kasih!


End file.
